Waiting for You
by TheirDiamonds
Summary: A Vacation is a time for relaxation, not relationship triangles. Three casts go on a trip, but soon learn to take sides as love interferes their trip. Sonny is confused, but wants to pick the right one.
1. Chapter 1

Today was the day. Yes, Today, Mr. Condor was going to be picking three TV shows out of a hat to see who gets to go on a vacation getaway for three whole weeks. It wasn't going to be just any vacation, but an ALL EXPENSE PAID SPA GETAWAY. Mr. Condor was going to pay for everything: The buses, the meals, activities, the whole sha-bang. I was hanging out with the cast in the prop room when the intercom said "WILL ALL TV SHOW CASTS PLEASE REPORT TO THE STUDIO PARKING LOT."

"Come on Tawni, Let's go see who wins! I really hope it's us. An all expense paid vacation? That would be amazing." Sonny turned to Tawni who was looking at herself in a compact mirror, somewhat paying attention to whatever Sonny was saying.

"Yeah, sure, whatever you say Sonny. I just want to go out and meet new cute guys. Whenever there's a vacation always means cute guys. Does my makeup look fine Sonny? I don't want to look ugly for our acceptance speech. Oh wait, What am I talking about. Tawni Hart is always pretty. Wait, she's beautiful, smart, great hair, great teeth…. Wait, what were talking about again?" Tawni gazed at me and I didn't seem to be listening to whatever she was saying.

All I could think about was the chances of Mackenzie Falls coming along on this trip. It would be horrible. Hopefully Meal or **No Meal** Or the strong Teen Gladiators or that one show JONAS will be taking the other two spots for this vacation. Those 3 brothers were the obsession of every girl in the lot. They were cute, but not as cute as Chad. Wait, what was I thinking? Chad, cute? I must be out of my mind. Sure, he dressed to impress, and his eyes did sparkle, one eye more than the other, and his hair was fixed just so perfectly every time I say him….. SNAP OUT OF IT SONNY, You can't and won't like Chad. He could ruin the vacation. There was no way that three named jerk will be ruining my chance at a vacation. Speaking of the mayor of Jerks-ville, We exited the doors to see him outside staring at us as we came out to the parking lot.

"Hey Sonny, Randoms."

"Why do want Chad, here to annoy us? We are just waiting here to see who won. And it gonna be us who wins." Sonny gives him a glare.

"Who said you guys are going to win? Puh-lease. Mackenzie Falls will win. We deserve it. We are the highest rating show on this lot. Plus, the actor of our greatest generation needs this. A spa, I need some relaxin' time. Chad time." Chad retorted as he tried to stir up an argument.

"Yeah, you really need that spa, hopefully it will shrink that ego of yours."

"Really, Sonny, Really?"

"Yes, Chad, Really!"

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"FINE."

"FI---."

"Can I please have your attention?" Mr. Condor said interrupting Sonny's last 'Fine'. "I will be annpouncing the winners to the vacation trip, with the assistance of my darling daughter. Dakota, would you please bring up the hat?" Dakota Condor walked up stage to hand her father the hat that had all the TV's names on a slip of paper. Everyone was anxiously awaiting the results.

Nico and Grady were practically giddy and jumping. They wanted to know now, so they could start packing. "Hey G, if we win, get ready the girls, and the games, and especially the Girls," Nico said to Grady.

"YEAH, Don't forget about the Cheese. I'm pretty sure that I'm more excited about the cheese. FREE CHEESE, probably even served my GIRLS. Cheese-loving-Girls." Grady said.

"That's what I'm talking about, G." Nico turned his full attention to Mr. Condor as he pulled out 3 slips of paper.

Chad's POV-

He's about to announce the winners. This trip will give me a chance to relax. I stared over at the So Random! Cast to see them practically anxious and jumpy. Mackenzie Falls is definitely going to win. But what is So Random Wins? I can't spend three whole weeks with that little freaky kids, Blondie, Cloudy&Rainy, and Sonny, which from where I see, she wants this trip. Her beautiful brown hair is flowing in the wind, as the spring breeze was slowly hit her vibrant face. And her eyes. Those warm brown eyes looked like they were practically ---SNAP OUT OF IT CDC.

You do not like the enemy.

Oh, what am I kidding myself. I think I like Miss Ball of Sonshine, Sonny Munroe. She was perfect for me. Her smile was perfect, her hair, her personality made me want to be a better person. She was everything perfect, and I being the most perfect of them all, thought I deserve someone as perfect as Chad Dylan Cooper. But does she deserve a punk like me? I know I was conceited an treated her like a jerk. But I certainly don't think she likes me. I'm the enemy. I-being the obnoxious, jerk-face, conceited person on the planet, don't think that Sonny deserves a person like me.

I think I should at least me a little bit nicer. Hopefully she'll she my softer side. Not the jerk CDC, but Chad, the one who might actually care for a girl that seems to be different from the rest. I might actually have a chance with her.


	2. What are you talking about?

Sonny's POV-

The moment of truth, just kidding. But this moment was going to make or break the ice.

"The Three TV Shows that are going on the Vacation are: Mackenzie Falls, JONAS, and …. So Random!"

The three casts jump up and down full of excitement. I run over to Tawni and we start jumping up and down. A Spa resort for Three weeks? This is a dream come true.

Mr. Condor put his hands up to try and simmer down the three casts. "So, you guys have one days to get packed and there will be two buses that will be driving you guys from Hollywood to San Francisco. Why driving? It will give you time to relax on the amazing buses that I have supplied for you guys. The So Random Cast will be riding with the JONAS cast, and the Mackenzie Falls will be having a separate somewhat smaller, but equal in supplies bus like the other one." The Mackenzie Falls cast groaned but they were still excited, Especially Portlyn. She seemed to be jumping with excitement from my eyes.

Tawni and I ran over to our dressing room to get packing. I picked up my phone to give my mom a quick call. "Mom, guess what, So Random won a trip to a Spa in San Fran!"

"That's great honey. Now, make sure you have everything you need! And have fun in San Francisco."

"Okay Mom, I will."

Chad's POV

Great! I'm going on the trip with Sonny. Now, I'll have my chance to show her what a great guy I could be. But, I'm also stuck with those JONAS brothers. How could I compete with those caring rockers? They practically scream 'boyfriend material'. I need to change up my act before Sonny falls for them and not me. I knew she had a thing for them because she would always watch them pass if they came by. She was starstruck by them. Why them? Why not Chad Dylan Cooper? All the girls are usually starstruck when they see me. That's just makes Sonny different from the rest. A good different. A fantastic, beautiful, brown-eyed wonderful girl different. She's the only one who could ever make CDC feel this way, and he is usually does not fall for a girl. Girls fall for him. But how could he make the one girl that doesn't fall for his charm fall for him?

Sonny's POV

"Tawni, we have 12 hours before the bus leaves! I don't know what to bring. I know that we will be going shopping there, obviously, but I need to be presentable for the JONAS brothers! We, after all will be sharing a bus with them 6 to 8 hours (it really does take that long) with them. And you know, some of them are kinda cute," Sonny thought about Nick, the younger and the same age as her. He was amzing at the guitar. Maybe they could collaborate on the bus. Show off each other some songs. I think I should bring my song book and guitar too. Sounds like a plan.

"Sonny, your thinking about Nick? What about Chad, you two practically flirt everyday with your Fine, Fine, Good, good fights. It's sickening. I wish you guys would just go out already." Tawni said from her vanity mirror as she was packing her makeup in a large luggage. The girl is practically bringing cosmetics to give 1000 kids a makeover.

"What are you talking about Tawni, I don't like Chad. He's a total jerk."

"Whatever you say, Sonny. Just pack all of those clothes I separated in your closet. I picked them out a while ago because my best friend isn't going to be looking out of style when she hangs around me. We are going to go and pick out some guys. Maybe I'll ask that girl Stella to go shopping while you and Macy do all of the things I don't want to do with you. Like what was that you were suggesting an hour ago… hiking? I don't do dirt and bears."

"That's a great idea. Aww, look at you. Making plans with that smart brain of yours." Sonny said.

"I know. I've been doing those brain exercises whenever you start going on about Chad doing something or another." Tawni said as she flicked her hair.

"Uh, you're welcome. Be back later Tawni, I'm going to go get some fro-yo."

I walked out of the room and started walking down the hallway and suddenly run into Chad.

"Hey Sonny!"

"What do you want Chad?"

"Hey, I was just trying to be nice and acknowledge you. How's my favorite Random doing? You excited for the trip?" Chad was feeling a little bit nervous as he talked to her.

" Yeah, I'm super excited! A spa, I haven't been to one of those. It seems like a lot of fun. Plus, we will be doing a lot of other things outside the resort, like hiking and shopping and exploring three weeks worth of San Fran. Are you excited?"

"Sure? I've been to . ." _Wait I'm supposed to be showing her my nicer side…._ " I mean, of course I'm excited. Fun and Sun. Yeah. Pool and Sports. Yeah… Well I'll see you later, SonShine." _UHH, wait, did that just come out of my mouth?_

"SonShine?"

"Yeah, you like it? Get it Sun. and Shine? And your name is Sonny? Ha. Ha. Well I'm gonna go now. Ok. Bye." Chad ran like the wind out of the hallway.

"Yeah, bye?"

That was weird? Sonshine. I like that name. Is that like a nickname? Was that supposed to be an insult? Maybe he was calling me a hothead. I mean the sun is hot. And my name just happens to sound like the Sun. Speaking of which, he seemed a lot nicer. We didn't even end our conversation with a fight. What's going on? Am I being caught on tape? Oh well, I just know that I like this Chad a lot better that CDC.


	3. A Teeny Tiny Crush

Sonny POV

Man, the buses are huge! I mean HUGE. I gave my luggage to the driver, but kept my guitar, my song book, and my purse, and I headed onto the bus with Tawni. From the corner of my eye, I can see the Mackenzie Falls cast, and Chad enter their bus and JONAS cast headed towards the bus. Chad seemed to be staring at me. Did I have something on my face? My pants? I ran onto the bus to look for a mirror.

Chad's POV

Sonny looked like she was carrying a guitar case? Does she play? Why didn't she tell me! I can play too. Maybe if we ever date, we could record a duet.

"Hey CHAD! Get on the bus" Skyler and Portlyn are pretty much yelling at me.

Anyways, we'll see when we get to San Fran. Only 6 hours.

Sonny's POV

The bus had everything. Satellite TV, fully stocked fridge (which will probably be empty by the time Grady and Nico get on), small beds, couches, a large mirror (& I checked, I had nothing weird on me. Then why was Chad looking at me?), A wii, playstation 3, xbox, nice bathroom, and massage chairs. It was simply amazing. AHHH, guess who just walked onto the bus? THE JONAS BROTHERS, and Stella and Macy. There will 10 happy people on the bus. I'm so excited!!

"Uh, Hey, Sonny and Tawni, right?" Nick said nervously. The others just responded with a "Hey."

"Yeah, that's us." Tawni and I said in unison. I amazed.

"Yeah, I guess we're bus buddies for 8 hours. It won't be too bad. I've brought my guitar along so we could sing songs… um, If you want?" Nick said.

"I brought my guitar along too! Yeah, we are a lot happier and friendlier than the Falls cast." Sonny said with a smile.

"Okay, good. Those kids scare me. They look like they were about to eat us alive,"Kevin said as he walked to explore the bus.

Nick's POV

That Sonny girl, She's so pretty. Her smile is amazing And She plays the guitar? I literally felt my knees give out when she said she brought her guitar. That's hard to find on this studio lot. I wonder if she has a boyfriend? I turned to Stella "Hey, Stel, you're friends with Sonny right? Didn't you guys go shopping once with Tawni?"

"Yeah, she so cool. Her and Tawni are nice and they both like shopping, which we have already planned to do when we get to San Fran." Stella answered as she was staring at Joe, who looked like he was checking out Tawni. She seemed jealous of Tawni, but looked reassured when Tawni didn't seem to pay attention to him.

"Well, I wondering if you could find out she's with someone. Don't tell anyone, but I think I have a teeny tiny crush on her." Nick said quietly to Stella so that no one else would hear. HE wouldn't want his brothers to find out right now, because then they would embarrass him right in front of her and he really wanted to impress her.

"I don't think she's with anyone, but that Chad guy seems like he's into her. He was practically in awe when she walked to the bus. I mean but who wouldn't. Her outfit looked amazing. I mean I love her heels. Ruby red, Mary Jane, Three-heels, that scream casual, but dressy were to-die for. I must borrow them. Her blouse is gorgeous. It's a fitted baby doll shirt that went perfectly with her dark-washed skinny jeans. She looks like she came dressed to impress. Maybe she was here to impress you? You have to hit her with your charm before the jerk from the Falls gets her," Stella was pointing her finger every piece of clothing as she described them to me. She did look amazing. But to impress me? Stella must be joking. I really need to impress her though. She probably does like Chad, but hopefully my charm can out charm his charm. Time to take out the guitar.

Sonny's POV

And we're on our way. Everyone takes a seat and we were ready for this long trip. All the boys started getting hungry once we hit the road. They were surrounded by the fridge and started eating everything inside. Zora was sitting down, reading a book, _How to successfully prank the predictable_. She was trying to get back at her ex-boyfriend who seems to have figured her out. It was a 1000 paged book! It was huge. Hopefully she won't be practicing on me. Stella and Tawni seemed to be talking about themselves, clothes, and other stuff.

I sat with Macy. She reminded me a lot like Lucy. Fast-talker, brown hair, friendly. I liked her. We talked about somethings that we could do together when we are in San Fran. We were both way to excited. She just seems to have an obsession with the Jonas brothers. We would talk about volleyball, then she would tell me about a story where the Jonas brothers went to her volleyball game. We started talking about the awesome food, and then she started talking about eating lunch with them on a daily basis.

Is this what Tawni was talking about when she said that I talk about Chad so much? So I go on and on about them? Hopefully not. I don't have an obsession with that blue-eyed, blonde hair, prefect hair-STOP SONNY. I just simply think he's good looking. But Nick seems to be checking me out? Or do I have something on me? He was staring at me. He was pretty hot, if I say so myself. Maybe I could get over this "obsession" with Nick. He's seems so nice.

----3 HOURS LATER---

"I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored! I'm bored!" Kevin was whinning to Joe, but making sure that everyone heard.

"Hey, Nick, Let's have a sing along. Sonny, you brought your guitar, right? You can join him" Stella said while I caught that wink she gave to Nick. What did that mean?

"So what do you guys what to sing?" Nick said.

"How about we take about Sonny's song book? She has amazing songs in there!" Tawni yelled from the other side of the bus.

"Uh, Sure?" I said with slight embarrassment. Jonas brother might not like my songs?

"You write songs? That's so cool! Here let me see." Nick said with a smile on his face. Gah, his smile was so cute. And he seemed interested that I write songs. I started getting that feeling in your stomach when you feel starstruck. "Dude, Sonny, these songs are amazing. And I love the chords. Let's play a duet." Nick said. A duet with a Jonas? My heart feels like its flying!

_I am confident, but  
I still have my moments.  
Baby, that's just me._

_I'm not a supermodel  
I still eat McDonalds.  
Baby, that's just me._

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
If I started,Where I made my name  
But everything's the same  
In a la-la land machine. Machine._

_Who said I can't wear my  
Converse with my dress?  
Oh, baby, that's just me!_

_And Who said I can't be single  
I have to mingle  
BABY, that's not me  
Noo, noo._

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
Of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
If I started, Where I made my name  
But everything's the same  
In the la-la land machine._

_Tell me do you feel the way I feel  
'Cause nothing else is real  
In the la-la land machine_

_Some may say I need to be afraid  
of losing everything.  
Because of where I've  
if i started  
Where I made my name  
When everything's the same_

_In La-la land machine  
Well, I'm not gonna change  
In a La-la land machine  
Well I will stay the same  
In La-la land..._

_Machine_

_I won't change anything of my life  
(I won't change anything of my life)  
I'm staying myself tonight  
(I'm staying myself tonight)_

_La la la la laaaa...._

Nick's POV

Wow, Sonny is such an incredible singer. I really love the song too. The lyrics are amazing. It shows how down-to-earth she is.

"That was amazing, Sonny!" Macy and Stella said.

"Yeah, Do you have a duet that you and Nick could sing? Maybe you could sing it for our next album?" Joe and Kevin said as they looked at me. They could tell I was fallen for her. She was simply amazing.

"Yeah, I have a song that could be turned into a duet, but it's not finished." Sonny said with her head down. She seemed to be blushing. That's too cute.

"Well, I could help you. I'm awesome at helping others write songs. We'll have it done by dinner. And then we'll perform it infront of you guys and the Mackenzie Falls cast. Where are we having dinner? McDonalds, just kidding. I was just going along with your last song." I somewhat rushed that. I'm nervous and I'm a fast-talker and a rambler when I am nervous.


	4. What Falls, Falls

CHAD's POV ---- The Falls Bus

This bus is amazing. Fit for a king, but it's so boring. I'm just here on the computer checking my fan mail. I'm getting bored and a little freaked out at the same time. There are some crazed fans out there. I mean I'm glad that a lot of girls want to marry thee Chad Dylan Cooper, but some of them are like 60! 60! I am not marrying someone that could be my grandma. I wonder what Sonny is doing on the other bus. I look over at Ferguson, who is flippinf through the channels on the flat screen TV.

"Hey, Ferguson, What do think the JONAS and the Randoms are doing on the other bus?" I asked with a monotonish voice.

"Why, Chad? Do you care?" Fergurson questioned him.

"Uh, No, Chad care? I'm simply just asking."

"I was just kidding. I'm kinda bored too. What do you have against the Randoms? They seem like cool people. I mean that Tawni chick is pretty hot. And you do seem to have something for that brunette chick. Everyone could see it. Portlyn and Chasity are probably scheming the back trying to bring you two together. They've tried before. Don't you remember that Olive Garden inceident? That was all their doing." Ferguson stated to a slightly confused Chad.

"So you guys think, I mean know, that I like Sonny Munroe? And you're not mad?"

"Not really, Dude. I mean we're rivals, but you seem to like the chick. And She's nice. It might even boost ratings, which you are so fond trying to do. Just go for it."

"Thanks, Man. Hey. Portlyn, could you do me a favor?" Portlyn emerged from the back from to me.

"Uh, Could you call Tawni and see what the other bus is doing? I just want to make sure that, you know, Sonny is falling for another guy, like Nick Jonas." Portlyn nodded in agreement and took our her phone to call Tawni. She placed the phone on speaker as it started ringing so that Chad could hear.

"Hello?" Tawni said.

"Yeah, Hey Tawni, this is Portlyn."

"Um, Hey? Awkward talking to you, but we not enemies either. How's the bus ride over there?"

"Oh, it's great, you know, creating ways to get the clueless Chad and Sonny together. How's your bus, are you guys doing anything fun?"

"Actually, It's a good thing you called. The bus is actually having a little sing-a-long session. And Nick and Sonny are both playing their guitars. Looks like they're hitting it off, which ----*whisper* is not really according to plan*--- but the JONAS seems to be pushing it. Nick seems like he's got a crush on little Miss Sonshine over here."

"WHAT?!?!!?" Chad yelled.

"Oh, I hear Chad. Hey Chad. Yeah, so you better start thinking of things up your selves because they are about to write and perform a song together at dinner. A DUET. Probably a love song. Sonny looks like she's interested in him too."

"UH ,thanks, Tawni. Yeah, so hey, since we're not really enemies, do the girls on your bus want to go shopping when we get to San Fran?" Portlyn asked to relieve the awkward silenece on the phone.

"That'd be great. We love shopping. See you guys at dinner." Tawni hungup the phone and The Falls cast looked at me.

"Chad, you have to start put away mean CDC and bring out Chad for dinner or else you will lose her to a guitar-playing Jonas, who just happens to be hot." Marta said while pointing a finger at Chad.

"HEY, I'm Hot too. And I will. At least I hope Sonny will notice."


	5. Don't Lose Youself

The song in this chapter is Jordan Pruitt's new song "Don't' Lose Yourself." I'm not sure that the lyrics are totally correct. I was just playing it by ear because she hasn't really released it yet. She just performed an acoustic version on YouTube, which is amazing. You should go check it out. Jordan actually will be singing this song as a duet with Nick Jonas. :D

DINNER TIME –

No one's POV

Everyone washes up for dinner. Everyone changes into something semi-fancy. Sonny calls Chad to tell their cast to dress semi-fancy for dinner because they would be going to a fancy place for dinner. The place would be closed down just for the Condor Stars. They felt like special kids because they were going to close down the place for the 16 stars.

Sonny seemed nervous because she was going to perform infront of her friends tonight. An original work, but most importantly she was kinda scared performing in front of Chad. Would he make fun of her? What is getting worried over, she is going to perform in front of her friends with Nick. A nice, caring guy that seemed interested in her. She started to like him too. This duet was perfect. She was wearing a two-toned pink knee-length dress. It ruffled at the end with some black and pink lace on the top portion of the dress. It matched her pale pink heels and her silver clutch. With the help of Stella and Tawni, her hair was half up and curled make vivacious waves in her hair. It was going to be amazing night, even though they were only an hour away from the resort. She got off the bus and walked into the restaurant with her friends.

Chad put on his best clothes to impress Sonny. He wore a nice dressy shirt that complemented his eyes; it made his eye more of a deep blue than regular ocean blue. He put on dark jeans and some nice shoes. He walked off the bus with his cast and walked into the restaurant. As soon as he saw Sonny, he was in awe. His jaw dropped and could seemed to close it. He could practically catch a bunch of flies with his mouth wide open. She was so beautiful. He started walking up to her…

" Wow, Sonny, you look amazing." Chad said still checking her out.

"Thanks, you look handsome yourself." Sonny started blushing.

The Condor Stars took their seat at the long table. Chad sat next to Sonny and Nick sat on the other side of her. Everyone else filled in the spots around them. This included Tawni, Portlyn, and Stella picking seats opposite of Sonny, Chad and Nick.

Everyone seemed to know the whole situation between who liked who. The only exception was Sonny. She didn't know that Chad likes her, but she also caught hints that Nick looked like he liked her. The attention was centered around whatever Sonny did. They watched her every move. The JONAS cast wanted her to go with Nick, including Grady and Nico, and the Falls wanted her to make a move with Chad, which included Tawni and Zora, yes, Zora wanted her to go with Chad because well she didn't like Jonas brothers that much because of their little brother Frankie. He would foil her plans. She wanted revenge.

The night continued on with small talk. They discussed their own TV show, popular songs, other celebs, hats, fashion, everything. Throughout the whole thing, Chad and Nick couldn't take their eyes off of Sonny. Occasionally, Chad would give Nick the death stare, and Nick would do the same. Sonny would glance at Chad and sometimes at Nick. She didn't know who to pick.

"I think it's time for Sonny to perform with Nick!" Stella said handing them their guitars.

Everyone started hollering and yelling. They wanted to hear the awesome song that they had written. Chad looked sad as Sonny left his side to go next to Nick on the dance floor. There were chairs set up with mics.

"Okay, quite down you guys. Here's the song. We wrote it today, hope everyone likes it. Ready Nick?"

"Definitely." Nick replied with a smile on his face. Sonny looked nervous, and Nick mouthed the words '_You'll do amazing, everyone will love us'_. With those words, Sonny smiled filling her stomach with butterflies as she thought about Nick's smile before she started.

Sonny: "This song is called Don't Lose Yourself."

(**Sonny**) (Nick) **(Both)**

Sonny:  
**Yesterday somebody told me  
That you were living and you were changing.  
Not the same you used to be, yeah**

Nick:  
Caught up in the wrong things.  
Doing things that you never done,  
Saying stuff that you never said.  
Wrong turn, then you end up in a dead end. 

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't lose it. Don't lose yourself.  
You don't have to change your style.  
Lose a part of who you are **

**Just to be cool to somebody else.  
When you're running in that race,  
And you find yourself in 7th place.  
If you're losing, Just don't lose yourself.**

Nick:  
I can remember when  
We didn't have to pretend.  
Used to talk online all the time.

Sonny:  
**Whatever was on our mind, yeah.  
Not really much to say.  
Hoping things don't stay this way.  
Yeah, it would be a shame  
To let this whole thing go away.**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
Don't lose it. Don't lose yourself.  
You don't have to change your style.  
Lose a part of who you are  
Just to be cool to somebody else.  
When you're running in that race,  
And you find yourself in 7th place.  
If you're losing, Just don't lose yourself. **

**And when you think you've gone too far,  
Just find yourself within your heart,  
Keep on trying 'til there's nothing left.  
You can take a fall.  
You can lose it all.**

if you're losing, Just don't lose yourself.  
Never lose yourself.  
Oh no, it's deep within your heart.  
Don't ever change, no.  
**Don't ever change, baby.  
Stay the way you are...**

**ohh ohh ohh hey, yeah. ohh style. **

**Just to be cool to somebody else.  
When you're running in that race,  
And you find yourself in 7th place.**

If you're losing, Just don't lose yourself.  
And when you think you've gone too far,  
Just find yourself within your heart,  
Keep on trying "til there's nothing left. 

You can take a fall. You can lose it all.  
if you're losing, Just don't lose yourself. 

Ohh, ohh. Hey, yeah. Just don't lose yourself.  
uh-oh, uh-oh, uh-oh. Ohh, yeah, yeah!! 

**oh, woah. Just don't lose- Never lose yourself,  
Just don't lose yourself. Don't lose yourself.**

Everyone was cheering and clapping. Sonny went over and gave Nick a kiss on the cheek. Nick stared blushing. Tawni looked over at Chad and he seemed to have hurt in his eyes. He had seen the girl he like kiss the cheek that wasn't his. After realizing that he needed to get over it, his eyes seemed to grow angry. Nick was looking over at Chad. Nick gave him the 'look-who-has-her-now' glare. Chad knew this meant war.


	6. Take it the Floor

Sonny and Nick returned back to their seats. Nick was still blushing after Sonny's kiss. Chad turned to Sonny and said "That's was fantastic, Sonny! I didn't know that you played the guitar. And yeah, that was good too, Nick."

"Yeah, I've played for a while. I just haven't really told anyone. And Thanks! You seem to be a lot nicer lately. That's the Chad, I've been looking for."

"Yeah, I think the bus ride has been getting to me. This trip is probably taking about all of the nice in me."

"Well, I like it." Sonny started blushing and turned her direction to Tawni so that Chad wouldn't see her cheeks turn a brighter shade of pink. Tawni was staring at the two lovebirds as they were having the conversation.

Chad smiled as he caught Sonny blush a little. Had she fallen for his charm? Maybe this nice thing was actually working out for him.

Music started playing and the lights were starting to get a little bit dimmer. The restaurant had a dance floor and the Condor kids got a little bit excited. Dance party?

Everyone seemed nervous. No one wanted to be the first one to get up. And some of them certainly didn't know how to salsa. After a minute or so, Portlyn got up and started making her way to the dance floor, dragging Chad with her. She knew that Chad knew how to salsa. Zora stood up and ran to Kevin, who looked like a 5 year old waiting to jump up and down on the dance floor. Zora pushed him out to the dance floor and they started to Tango across the floor.

Chad started showing off some of his moves, but keeping his attention to Sonny who was sitting at the table watching and smiling at them dancing. Chad got the attention of Portlyn, and asked her "What are you trying to do?"

Portlyn spun around Chad and said "Don't you want to show off that you could dance? It seems like Nick doesn't have the upper hand at this skill does he? Or he would have asked your little Miss Sonshine to dance. Plus, I'm trying to get Skylar's attention. Now, spin me twice and then go ask Sonny to dance. Skylar is headed this way."

"What? Ask her to dance? What if she says no?" Portlyn pushed Chad towards the Table where Sonny was seated. Chasity and Grady, and Tawni and Nico made their way to the dance floor as Chad walked up to Sonny and Nick.

"Wow, looks we've got dancers in the house." Nick tried to carry on some awkward small talk before asking Sonny to dance. He couldn't really dance, but it was worth a try. "Yeah, so um do yo ---." Nick stared up at Chad as he barged into their Sonny and his conversation.

"Hey Sonny, it seems like Portlyn ditched me. Care to salsa?" Sonny smiled and nodded as she grabbed Chad's hand leaving Nick at the table. Sonny felt sparks as Chad led the way to the middle of the dance floor. Chad felt like his stomach was doing flips as he held Sonny's hand.

Stella looked at Nick, who looked like he was crushed. "Hey, better luck next time, Nick." Stella said as she grabs Joe's hand. He had asked her to dance. Everyone else had gone to the dance floor. Macy had walked up to Nick,"Do you want to dance, Nick?"

"Uh, Yeah sure Macy." Nick got up with Macy and started dancing. He didn't pay attention to Macy at all. He kept his eyes on Chad and Sonny. Chad caught Nick staring at them, and he gave him the same 'look-who-has-her-now' that Nick had given Chad a while ago.

Chad placed one hand on Sonny's waist and his other hand was grabbing onto Sonny's hand. Sonny nervously placed her arm onto Chad's shoulder. They began to dance with Chad leading every step. Chad watched her the whole time he was dancing with her. Sonny couldn't seem to take her eyes off of Chad. She was laughing and smiling the whole time, which Chad grinned and laughed as he watched her have fun. They felt like everything around them was perfect. They seemed to fit perfectly. Suddenly a slow song came on. Chad and Sonny move a little bit closer, and they both could feel the tension between each other. It was awkward because they were never this close to each other; they were much closer than they were at the secret prom.

"Chad, you're such a great dancer." Chad felt a little shiver go down his back as Sonny whispered into his ear.

Chad leaned into Sonny's ear. "Thanks, you're not bad yourself, Sonshine. Did I mention you look beautiful tonight?" Sonny felt like she was on top of the world. Did Chad just call her beautiful? Sonny blushed and smiled ever so slightly, but Chad caught her smile from the corner of his eye. _Was I falling for Chad? That couldn't be right? Chad is a lot nicer. Does he like me? Nick is nice too. But, I think I might like-like Chad just a little bit more than I like-like Nick. We'll see what happens. But, Chad seems to be taking over my heart right now. _

When Chad saw her smile, he couldn't help but grin himself. He thought then and there, that _**he had fallen for Sonny Munroe.**_


	7. It's a Rule!

I do not own anything… I might as well just make this more of a song-fic. I'm a very music oriented person. And I think this does all fit. Music just makes everything better. Oh, I think this maybe a crossover, but it's more SWAC than JONAS. So yeah.

**Don't start from chapter 7! Start from chapter 1!**

What the two love birds didn't know was that everyone was keeping a close eye on them. They all had a favorite. Some wanted Sonny to fall for Chad, and the others, Nick.

Everyone finished dancing and started heading back to the bus. This time, they decided to split the two groups for the last hour on the bus. Boys on the Falls bus, while the Girls went onto the JONAS/Random bus. The boys didn't like the sound of this little "split", but it seemed like the girls wanted to have a girl-talk.

The whole grouped walked out of the restaurant, with Sonny and Chad walking side by side. Nick was just behind them. Chad walked Sonny to the Girl's bus and Sonny slowly but hesitantly gave Chad a peck on the cheek causing him to blush. Sonny turned and walked onto the bus, leaving Chad to stand outside the bus door, holding onto the cheek that she had placed her lips on. Everyone had seen the two from the bus windows. Nick had is mouth wide open.

Chad made his way to the Guy's bus. He a little bit happier than before. It seemed like he was beating Nick. He now has to stay on a bus with him for the next hour. Nick gave Chad a glare as he entered the bus.

"Hey Cooper, what's your problem?"

"What ever do you mean? And by the way, only Sonny can call me Cooper."

"I mean what are you doing with Sonny? I like Sonny!"

"Well, it just so happens I do too. And from the look of it, she likes me too. I'm pretty sure that everyone saw what just happened a couple minutes ago." Chad said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah, she likes me too. We wrote a song together. She's fallen for my charm."

"Uh, sure. She totally likes me better. I could totally write a song for HER if I wanted, and not just with her." Chad stared at the guitar that Nick was holding up as he said that.

"Yeah, well, we'll see about that when I write her a song. I have song-writing experience, while you just have a jerkish experience."

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper. And I could do anything. Just wait and see Nicky." Chad was rolling up his selves like he was about to take a punch at Nick.

"HEY GUYS, calm down." Joe and Nico yelled, as all the guys were watching them.

"This is Sonny, we are talking about. She will have to make the decision. We can't it for her." Nico said as everyone nodded in agreement.

"But, I do say, I have to give props to my man Chad for doing his thing, tonight. I'm really rooting for you." Nico said.

"Yeah, but Sonny was pretty much eyeing Nick the whole time they both were singing." Kevin said.

"Hey, settle down. Remember, we all have favorites, but this is Sonny's decision. This is just a small little competition. But, everyone will just have to stay calm. And may the best man win. Now, Nick and Chad shake hands. . ." Grady announced to everyone on the bus.

Chad and Nick gripped each other's hands and shook. "May the best man win," Chad said with a threatening glare.

On the Other Bus---

Everyone tried not to show what side they were on. But they all remained friendly.

"Come on, Sonny. Tell us about what happened in there. It's boy-talking time!"Tawni patted Sonny's shoulder a couple of times out of excitement, and waiting to hear the story.

"Well, you guys pretty much saw everything!" Sonny grinned.

"But, we want to know exactly WHAT happened. We're you falling for both of them. We could see that you like both of them. One more than the other? Did you have butterflies?" Stella rushed those words out.

"Do you guys really want to know?" Sonny's expression rose into a face full of doubt. _They actually wanted to hear about my feelings in there? Oh, wow. That's going to be hard to explain. _

"YES, SPILL GIRL," Even Zora wanted to hear.

"Well, Honestly. I felt like I was floating. My heart was elated. Both guys were really nice, which is really weird. I wasn't expecting both Nick and Chad to be nice to me. Well, anyways. I was super happy when I was singing with Nick. He made me feel special. Today, when we were writing the song, I was just in awe at how many times he complimented me at how talented I was. He made me feel musician-worthy. And that smile of Nick, it just made my stomach feel like butterflies were flying around. He's just amazing." Sonny was smiling as she was talking about Nick. Stella smiled as she had her phone on, pretty much recording what she was saying. She was planning on showing Nick later.

And Portlyn did the same, not to catch Nick's side, but she needed both sides to show Chad. Portlyn wasn't one for helping others, but she knew Chad and Sonny were meant to be together.

"Oh, and Chad. He was a lot different than regular, conceited, jerky, Chad Dylan Cooper. This Chad was a lot sweeter. His smile was so cute and adorable. And girl, he can dance. The whole time that we were dancing, and he held onto me, my mind was going crazy. I actually felt shivers going down my back. You know in movies where the girl says that she felt like they were the only two in the room, well I felt that way. It was sort of magical. I wonder if he actually likes me or just being kind. He was so nice, and I like this side of Chad honestly. We usually bicker and argue, but I might actually like-like him. Enough about me, Stella, I saw you with Joe? Are you two, um, an item? Because it sure does look like you two are." Sonny turned to Stella's direction.

"Um, well it's complicated. He acts like he likes me, but I do the same exact thing to him. It's like yours and Chad's relationship. Everyone could hear you two in the studios, with your love-hate relationships." Stella said.

"Really? Well you should ask him out! You two seem really cute together. Same goes with you Portlyn, Skylar seemed to be watching your ever move tonight," Sonny looked over at Portlyn.

"Yeah, well, I like to play hard to get with him. The guy should always ask the girl. It's part of the rule book." Portlyn answered as everyone nodded in agreement.

"Well, let's just see how that works with Sonny?" Tawni said to everyone. "I wonder who has the guts to ask out Sonny first. I for one think that Chad and Sonny looked adorable tonight."

"Nick and Sonny looked perfect on stage though, you can't deny it." Marta said.

"Wait, guys, I know you guys might favor one or the other, but I really don't know who I could pick. Hopefully, one of them could win me over on this trip. . . Hey look! We're here." Sonny quickly retorted to get their attention off of her.

"Wow, this place looks amazing, even if it is dark outside. We'll see a better view when its morning." Macy said while staring in awe out the window.

Everyone got off both buses and headed toward Marshall, who was waiting for them in the exquisite lobby. "Hello everyone! Hope you guys had a fantastic trip over here. Well, over there, is large house that you guys will be staying in. It's full stocked, bonfire site in the front and on some of the balconies, pool, beach front, spa area, wonderful view, amazing inside features that I'm sure you guys will love during these wonderful 3 weeks. There is also a list of activities in the house where you guys could do activities within the San Francisco area. You guys also have a personal driver. Have fun, and if you need me, just give me a call."

"BYE, MARSHALL!" Everyone waved goodbye as he drove off.

There were men who took our luggage, and golf carts pulled up to take us to our side of the resort. Once, we got to the house. Everyone started yelling and screaming. The house is huge, and gorgeous.

We ran upstairs to claim rooms. Tawni and I claimed the room with the wonderful view that had the balcony with the bonfires. It also had two large vanity mirrors that suited Tawni's personality. Nico and Grady got the room that had the mini fridge. Stella and Macy shared the room looked like a fashion runway. Nick and Joe got the sound proofed room that had a soundboard perfect for practicing. Chasity and Marta shared the girlish room. Portlyn and Zora shared the room with high tech equipment, which also included an awesome automated closet for all their clothes. Chad and Ferguson shared the gaming room that included the largest large flat screen TV. Kevin and Skylar picked the room that had the best sound system, and most creative room.

Everyone went down to the living room to talk about tomorrow. .

"Hey, Um guys, let's just relax tomorrow. Beach and sun? It seems like we had a long trip here." Kevin said to everyone who seemed half awake.

"Yeah, sounds perfect." With that, everyone went upstairs to their new rooms and collapsed on their beds.

That was somewhat a lot of fluff. Or not. **Thanks for the reviews. **I'm still trying to get use to writing in story-like form. Please review! Give me some ideas on what COULD go on. **I'm starting to run out of ideas for the middle!** I have an amazing ending (least I think it's amazing in my head, and it's a twist, I don't want to make everything predictable ;D .. maybe ), but I don't want to skip the middle, which could be filled with lots of drama and romance :D **Give me anything that would help my mind work!**

**What are your thoughts on Chad playing the guitar and singing? Do you think it would flow?**


	8. Wait and See

**Hey guys! Sorry for not updating fast enough. I've been busy with school. SAT's, AP testing, a huge dance recital, auditions, and state testing is coming up so hopefully I'll be able to update.. **

**Thanks for the reviews! I really like some of your responses! This chapter might seem like a lot of fluff, but I needed to start somewhere. And I wrote this in a rush!!! **

**Happy Easter to everyone!**

Sonny woke up to the early sun streaming through her window. She thought, today is going to be a great day. Looking over at the clock, she realized it's only about 6:30 and no one else seemed to be awake. Sonny wanted to take a quick run on the beach. She got dressed and headed downstairs. Sonny could smell brewing coffee from the stairs. Portlyn was sitting on the counter sipping a cup of Joe while watching the flat screen TV in the kitchen. Yes, that's right. We had a TV in the kitchen.

"Hey Portlyn, you're up early?"

"Yeah, it doesn't look like it, but I'm a morning person. What are you up to?"

"I'm about to take a morning jog. Care to join?"

"Eh, sure why not. It's not like I actually hate your guts."

"Uh, thanks?"

Portlyn got ready in 5 minutes and we headed out to the back where we had a section of the beach just for us. I hate to admit it, but Portlyn seemed to be a lot nicer than before. Maybe this rivalry might actually end.

"So Sonny, you seem to be having a great time so far?" I awkwardly look at Portlyn's small talk starter. "Sorry, this is hard for me still. I have to get use to not calling you a Random and hating your cast. Probably feels a bit weird for you."

"Yeah, it kind of is awkward, but we'll be getting to know each other a lot better hopefully. And I'm having an awesome time. I'm just a little bit confused. Sorry, if this might turn into a girl talk, but yeah, I think I might just need to talk it out. And you kind of are a neutral person. You might favor Chad, but you definitely seem, to not know me well enough to actually judge from a best friend stance."

"Go ahead, talk. I love girl talks. You may be right; hopefully we could be better friends."

"Well, I don't know. I feel like with Chad, there are certain moments where he could be sweet and caring, but other times, he makes me want to rip his head off. He's dated tons of girls, and I don't know if I'll be as good as the others. Yes, he's self-centered, but that makes him Chad. He knows who he is and not really afraid to show off. Both a good and a bad."

"You know Sonny. You didn't hear it from me, but he talks about you a lot in rehearsals. I've known Chad for a long time, but once you came to Condor Studios, Chad began to slowly change. He was a lot meaner and rude. The rest of the cast figured you're the cause of his nicer side. It's not a bad thing."

"Yeah, but with Nick, I feel like he's everything that I've ever looked for in a boyfriend. Making him boyfriend material. He's nice, caring, considerate, and we have so much in common. The only thing that I worry about him is that he's not willing to be a little bit risky. Like that night in the restaurant. I sat there waiting for Nick to ask me to dance, I didn't even care if he didn't know how to dance, but I just wanted to 'be with him' or at least try to. And Chad took that chance and swept me off my feet on the dance floor."

"I get what you're saying. You're scared that things might get boring with Nick, but you're afraid that you're not good enough for Chad? You just have to take the risk yourself. Who's willing to take it all for you? Be there for you. I still agree with your other plan of just 'wait and see' what happens."

"Thanks, I think, I'm tired. Let's go back and make some breakfast. It's already 7:15."

Sonny and Portlyn get back to the house and started to make a feast for the whole house. The whole house filled with the smells of pancakes, French toast, eggs, bacon, sausage, and pretty much any breakfast food imaginable. Zora started helping because she woke up to the sound of Sonny dropping a couple pans of the ground on accident. Sonny's clumsiness never ceased to amaze Zora.

AS the food was almost done, Zora decided to have some fun in waking up everyone at 8. She took a bucket filled with some cold water and ran up into the vents. This was easy and hard at the same time because some of the vents lower on the top of some of the other's beds, and some didn't. She dumped the bucket in the vents and let the water spread out through the vents and seep into the holes. From the main vent, she could hear the screams of Grady, Chad, Tawni, Joe, and Macy. It was like Christmas to her ears.

"GET DOWNSTAIRS BREAKFAST IS READY!" screamed Zora. "Move it before I get more water."

Everyone ran downstairs in a hurry and in fear of getting hit with more water. Chad got up, shaking the water off his face, and ran downstairs to see his little Sonshine. Seeing her face everyday just makes his day even better. He had to get down fast, before Sonny sees Nick before him. It's the start of the war, and usually the person with the upper hand in the beginning wins the entire war. Nick was thinking the same thing, but he didn't want to get down first. He wanted to make an entrance, last. He would get changed in casual clothing, which showed off his physical features, like his muscles. Sounds a bit vain, but he needed to be extra handsome in the morning.

Nick walks downstairs, last, and Sonny looks at the stairs and sees Nick. He could see that she was staring at him, even though Chad was right next to her. Chad gave Nick and evil glare, while Nick was staring at Sonny with a nice smile. He sure did win this battle.

"Good morning everyone!" Nick said as he clicked out his trance from staring at Sonny, who was still in sweats from her jog with Portlyn. "You look like a morning person, Sonny. Get it?" Everyone sat and started to eat and have some small talk and mini conversations across the table.

Portlyn stood up and said "How about all of us get ready and get to the beach! Sonny and I took a jog this morning, and the beach will be perfect for a BBQ and some volleyball matches!"

With that everyone ran upstairs to change. Sonny had forgotten the most important thing. A swimsuit! How could she forget! Then again, the casts were pretty rushing to pack from the start, and it was probably because of the excitement. Sonny went to Stella's room to see if she had an extra suit, because Tawni only seemed to have brought one pair.

"Hey Stella, Do you happen to have another swim suit?"

"I do! And I think this suit might actually have all the boys staring! If you catch my drift," Stella said while winking.

"Eh, I think you know that I'm not really that kind of person." Sonny said with some concern.

"It will be great, I am for sure that Nick. . . .Oh and Chad, will be the two boys that will be eyeing you the most! And then Nick . . . and Chad will probably make their move!"

"Oh, okay, whatever you say!

After about 30 minutes, everyone seemed to be headed down the stairs. Chad ran over to Sonny first, and started to compliment her on how pretty her hair looks, making sure that he had her full attention as Nick walked down the stairs.

"Hey Sonny, Let's go and walk over to the beach first and set up the nets!" Chad asked Sonny as everyone started making their way downstairs.

"Sure, I think that's a great idea!" Sonny picked up some of the equipment, and without thinking, grabbed Chad's hand to hurry him out the door. Chad felt like his stomach was doing flips as Sonny was holding his hand and practically dragging him out the door. Score one for Chad!

After making it half-way, Sonny realized that she was still holding Chad's hand, but didn't let go. She liked the sparks she felt while walking with him down to the beach. He didn't seem to mind either because he didn't seem to have any hesitation or jerk. It felt nice.

Sonny and Chad got down to the best spot on the beach, let go of hands, but didn't want to, and set up the volleyball net. Chad helped Sonny put the net up on one side, being within an inch of her body. The both could feel the sparks again. Sonny had trouble placing the net on the top of the pole, and so Chad lifted her, just a little, to get her up there. She was blushing as he was lifting her. Sonny couldn't believe how strong he was. They were silent the whole time as they were setting up. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a nice and easy silence that they both liked. As they got the last pole up, this time their bodies were touching to put up the net, they saw the others come walking down. In Chad's and Sonny's mind, they felt like the others coming was ruining the moment.

**REVIEW please! Any suggestions on where to take this? I DON'T want to skip the whole resort and fun on the trip and skip to the ending. So please give me ideas! **

**I love you guys!**


	9. Just Give It A Try

**Thanks for all the ideas! I might not use all of them, but they certainly helped get my mind working for the story. I'd also like to thank those that come back to read my new chapters. **

**HAPPY EASTER! :D**

**Disclaimer: (b/c I always forget to put this in every chapter) I do not own anything!**

----------------

Everyone gets down to the beach and starts grilling up some lunch. Skylar, Chad, and Kevin were in charge of grilling up the hamburgers and the hotdogs. All the sides were prepared in the house by Macy and Marta, who seemed to be getting along. Tawni and Stella set up their chairs and umbrellas. They planned on just tanning out in the sun.

"Hey Stella, what's that you have there?" Tawni says as she looks over at Stella.

"It's a book, haven't you heard about them?" Stella bluntly says to Tawni, stilling kind of angered that Tawni is pushing for Chad to be with Sonny than Nick.

"Well, DUH. I know what a book is. What is it called?"

"The Lucky One by Nicholas Sparks. Sorry, I'm just kind of iffy about you picking Chad's side rather than Nick's. I guess that we have to just let things work out, and not have an argument about it. Truce?" Stella extends her hand out for Tawni to shake in agreement.

"Yeah, you're right. Truce. Now, that we're not really fighting, let's not talk about them around each other, unless it's absolutely necessary! Agreed?"

"I agree. Anyways, this book is amazing. It's about a boy who is willing to pretty much to anything to get to his love of his life. A true romantic story. I wish there were more guys like that!"

"Yeah, I really want that one 'perfect' guy to come and sweep my off my feet. Just like Chad and Nick are trying to do to Sonny. . . Uhhh sorry, I mentioned them. I forgot, but you have to agree, that is what they are doing."

"True, I let that one slide. I just wish that Joe would do that for me. HE just seems too scared to ask me out. I mean come on, we've been friends for so long, and he should just ask me. Maybe one day, he'll be that perfect guy for me." Stella softens her tone as she drifts off.

"I know. I mean look over there at the guys. They are just playing around and not even paying attention to us. Maybe they're just afraid. Hopefully I'll be able to find my Mr. Right. I mean we're what 17 years old, and not getting any younger. I haven't even had my first love."

"Someday Tawni, Someday. You're actually not that bad, Ms. Tawni Hart. We should go shopping tomorrow to celebrate this new friendship; maybe even try to find Mr. Right."

"I'd love that." Tawni smiled.

"THE FOOD IS READY!" Skylar yells to get everyone's attention.

The group comes over and starts eating the amazing food that the boys had made for everyone. They had the stereo with them, and everyone was singing along to the songs on the radio. Zora decides to use this time to prank or at least create some "fun." She knew just what to do. There were a bunch of ketchup and mustard bottles out for everyone. She just needs to find the right first target.

"Hey Zora, do you think you could put ketchup on my hotdog with the bottle right in front of you?" Nico asks as he sits in front of her.

"Sure Nico, just tell me when to stop," Zora says with an evil grin. Zora takes the bottle and squirts the ketchup on the dog, and then continues up his arm swiftly. Nico jumps up and screams. Everyone looks over at Nico and Zora.

"What the… ZORA!" Nico picks up the mustard bottle and tries to shoot Zora, but misses and hits Chasity. Chasity runs and takes the first available bottle and squirts Sonny by accident, who just happens to be right next to Nico. "OH MY GOSH." Sonny jerks up, and everyone starts running franticly as ketchup and mustard shoots up into the air. Sonny picks up the ketchup bottle and hits Nick square in the face. Nick smiles while picking up the other bottle, and runs after Sonny.

"Everyone for themselves!" Nick yells. Nick runs up to Sonny and squeezed a bunch of ketchup in her hair. Sonny then, squeezed most her bottle on him. Zora is sitting at the table covering her face with a plate, while Stella has Ferguson pinned on the ground. She's fist pumping in victory. Joe looks over at Stella, and looks a bit jealous. Grady and Chad ganged on Kevin to get both mustard and ketchup in his shorts.

Sonny runs and hit Skylar with Ketchup. He trips as he gets hit and he lands on the floor. Soon enough, Nick comes and hits Sonny with a new bottle of mustard. He squirts some in her hair, mixing it with the ketchup from before. He grabs her by the waist to slow her down and they fall to the floor. He's on top of her, with his face inches from hers. Both of them are blushing red. They lay on the ground for about 10 seconds, and Nick gets up, grabbing Sonny's hand at the same time. Chad sees them from across the beach. He looked mad from Nick's point of view, and looked like he was in a trance. Suddenly, Macy comes up to Chad and squirts him on the side, and Chad is knocked out off his trance, and runs over to get Macy.

Once all of the bottles were empty, they all put the bottles back onto the table. Joe runs over to Stella and picks her up and runs over to the water. Stella is hitting and punching Joe as he is running. Everyone knows that she didn't hate what he was doing. She just liked him. The rest of the group ran to the water to get most of the condiments off their bodies.

Tawni goes over to Sonny and splashed her.

"It seems like you had a lot of fun, if you know what I mean." Tawni says with a wink.

"HEY." Sonny yelled. "I saw you and Nick over there! When you got up you were practically blushing a red deeper than the ketchup! It was so cute that he helped you up after knocking you down."

"Yeah. . . That was a lot of fun." Sonny then explained to Tawni about what happened before everyone got to the beach spot.

"Wow, you've got a lot to think about."

"Yeah, I just wish one of them would just make the first move so I would know whom I would want to choose."

"Time will tell, my little friend. Time will tell. . . . Let's head back to the house. IT's getting dark. Stella said that we should have a bonfire in the back in the evening. S'mores!"

"That'll be awesome! Plus, we'll see the beautiful sunset!"

"Yeah, and maybe someone might make a move! Sonny, I'll meet you at the house. I need to go grab my stuff!"

Tawni runs over to her beach chair and grabs her stuff and runs to see Chad walking back to the house.

"Hey Chad, so Sonny told me what happened!"

"What, What are you talking about?" Chad blushed ever so slightly.

"What am I talking about? How you and Sonny almost kissed!" Tawni screamed just loud enough for him to hear, but tried to make sure no one else heard.

"Uhh, yeah about that. I got nervous."

"We'll you better start making a move, before Nick does something tonight at the bonfire, with the most romantic sunset ever."

"I'm just afraid. What if she rejects me for Nick Jonas? Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't do rejection, especially from Sonny Munroe."

"Just give it a try." Tawni said as they entered into the house.

* * *

**Review! You guys did any amazing job at giving me ideas! I really did appreciate it. **


	10. After Tonight

**Hey Guys! I'm sorry it's been about 3 months since I last updated. I have had so many dance recitals and performances. Plus, AP testing. And I have SAT's and ACT's coming up. Wish me luck on everything! Because if everything turns out smoothly and awesome-ly, I would be able to update a lot faster. **

**Thanks for being so patient. **

The sun was beginning to set and everyone in the house has just finished eating dinner. Everyone was ready for some castly bonding time.

"Hey guys! Let's all go out to the balcony and make some smores for dessert! Won't that be delicious?" Stella yelled from the large staircase.

Everyone headed up the stairs. All the girls were curious as to what was actually going down tonight considering almost everyone saw what happened at the beach. Girls will be girls. They wanted to know the whole situations.

In Nick's room, Joe and Kevin were helping Nick getting ready to make a move on Sonny.

"So. . . Nick. . . you sure that you want to ask Sonny that way?" Joe asked as he tried to hide his laughter.

"Yeah, I'll just . . you know walk up to her. . . and as her about her day. . . then ask her if she wants to go to the movies sometime."

Both Kevin and Joe busted out laughing. "That sounds so cliché. You need to kick it up a notch. Add some pizzazz or at least some charm. That sounded almost like you were begging." Joe said.

"Well. . . you know what. I think my idea is a great one. She's so down to earth. I doubt Mr. CDC has a better way. Plus, I need to hurry before he actually tries something. We are pretty much neck and neck in this race. And I need to win." With that, all three brothers headed out of the room, and left to go join the rest of the group.

As the brothers went through the door to the balcony, Nick spotted Chad already outside sitting next to Sonny, with a guitar. _What? HE COULD PLAY AS WELL? Nick thought. _Nick face grew angry as he saw Sonny and Chad talking and laughing. Nick went and sat next to Macy who saved him a chair.

"Wow, Chad, I never knew you played the guitar." Sonny said as he watched Chad strum a few chords.

"You never asked. This guitar is amazing! Where'd you get it?" Chad commented on the quality of Sonny's guitar to keep her attention on him and not Nick.

"Oh, my mom gave it to me for Christmas one year and it's probably my favorite one" Sonny smiled as Chad looked at her. She was getting lost in his eyes as they stared at each other. "Hey, since you said you play. . . Why don't you play us a song? You could do a cover or sing an original? OR does the great CDC have people write songs for him?"

"Hey! I write songs. It's a good way to relax and exercise my awesome brain. Plus, I'm pretty sure that I'm not really that good. At least not as good as you. And I'm sure no one wants to hear me play." Chad retorted and somewhat feeling embarrassed.

"Sure they do. ." Sonny stands up and says "Hey guys, do you want to hear Chad sing?"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled back.

"No. . . I can't." Chad says.

"Come on. For me?" Sonny asks while giving him the puppy face. How could he deny her? Or her adorable face?

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"JUST PLAY ALREADY." Nick and the rest of the group said.

"Okay here it goes . . ."

There's something in your eyes

Is everything alright

You look up to the sky

You long for something more darling

Give me your right hand

I think I understand

Follow me and you will never have to wish again

I know that after tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars no-no-no-no

I know by the end of tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars

And I know if the love is alright

You don't have to look up at the stars no-no-no-no

I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look about the stars

No-no-no-no-no-no-no-no no...

Tell me how you feel

And if I'm getting near

I'll tell you where to steer

You tell me where to steer da-da-b-da-darling

Way above the clouds

And high above the stars

Through the unknown black holes

No one knows where we are

Ba-but return to earth and do it all over again

'Cause I know that after tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars no-no-no-no

I know by the end of tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars

And I know if the love is alright

You don't have to look up at the stars no-no-no-no

I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look about the stars

A-come away with me

Oh fly away with me

Just for one night no one will ever know no-no-no darling

I will leave you satisfied

Forever past time

You don't have to hide

You're free to fly

I know that after tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars no-no-no-no

I know by the end of tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars

And I know if the love is alright

You don't have to look up at the stars no-no-no-no

I know by the end of tonight you don't have to look up at the stars

I know that after tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars no-no-no-no

I know by the end of tonight

You don't have to look up at the stars

And I know if the love is alright

You don't have to look up at the stars no-no-no-no

I know by the end of tonight we're looking down upon them from heaven.

"Wow, Chad. That was amazing."

"Thanks I try, but you know how I do." Chad says.

Sonny lightly slaps Chad's shoulder because of his snarky remark.

Chad looks over at Nick, whose jaw is dropped, almost reaching the floor. Yeah, that's right; Chad Dylan Cooper definitely has the upper hand as of right now.

Chad stands up to go over to Tawni to ask her some advice on how to ask Sonny out.

"Tawni, what am I supposed to do, or how am I supposed to ask Sonny out to where she says yes? I am getting really nervous. And by the looks of Nick's face, he seems like he might back down so I still have a chance."

"Chad, just ask her if she want to go into town, to do something fun. Or better yet, since Sonny is a very outdoor-sy type, why don't you ask her to do something fun, like one of those hikes, or jet-skiing? She'd love that?"

"Yeah, I could do that. She would love that so much. Maybe even more than Nick."

"You are THEE Chad Dylan Cooper. You should be able to ask out a Wisconsinite, farm-loving, fun-seeking Random. Now go."

"Thanks Tawni." With that Chad, gets up, but only to see Nick walking over to where Sonny is seated, who is playing the guitar.

Nick, still feeling confident, walks over to Sonny.

"Hey Sonny, so didn't you just love today's weather?" Nick asks with a nonchalant tone.

"Yeah, today was amazing. The weather definitely made the day a whole lot better. I think I may have gotten a little tan. Thank god I'm not sun burnt."

"Yeah, that's good."

"So. . . . Um. I was wondering. Do you want to go watch a movie tomorrow in town? Um, we don't have to call it a date. It could just be a meeting? . . . I mean. Not a meeting, but like a gathering? Social gathering? And friendly meeting?"

"Sure, I would love to go watch a movie with you. We could call it a friendly date. But not really a full blown out date. How about I just get to know you more before we get close?"

"I would love that." Nick said with a smile. He had gotten a "date" with Sonny Monroe. Score for Nick. Fail for Chad.

Chad heard the whole thing. He couldn't believe it. Nick got a date with Sonny before him. He was furious. No, more than that. He felt like he could punch a wall. But he knows that because she said that it wasn't a "full blown out date" that he still had a chance. He still has a chance until Sonny becomes his girlfriend, Chad still had a Chance.

**Thanks for all the reviews! But I must Say… I'm kinda loosing focus and getting bored of this story. I actually have another story in mind. I might start writing that more. I think you guys might like it as well. I'll post it after Finals week. Which, I am exempt from all my classes, but I still have to go to class everyday for 10 minutes. Not that bad. AT LEAST I Don't have to take the test.**

**Don't worry, I will still finish this story first. **

**Review Please! 3**


	11. Maybe It's Just the Little Things

Everyone headed upstairs as it almost hit 12 midnight. It was a tiring day. Sonny went upstairs with Tawni by her side with the biggest smile on her face. Nick Jonas had just asked her out on a date. She felt like doing leaps or flips or anything. Tawni on the other hand was somewhat happy for her best friend. How could Chad possibly let Nick ask her first? But in her head she knows that she needs to be utterly happy for her best friend. She after all did get a date.

The next morning rolled along and everyone slowly got up from their beds and headed down to the breakfast table. Most of them looked more like they were sleep walking down stairs, but who could blame them. Everyone was up till midnight and waking up at 8am was still difficult for teenagers.

Sonny, being a morning person, woke up at 7 to make breakfast. She was also ecstatic because her date with Nick was today. Everyone sat down at the long oval table. Sonny sat at one end of the table next to Tawni and Zora, with Chad sitting right in front of her. Chad stared at the brunette the whole time she ate.

Sonny would occasionally look up knowing that Chad was staring at her. She felt sad that she led Chad on, when she was headed toward relationship land with Nick. But Nick did say it was just a friendly outing of some sort. Sonny looked over at Nick who sat on the other end of the table. Nick caught her gaze and smiled. Sonny felt like her stomach churn, how could a smile from a guy make her feel head over heels? Maybe it's just those little things everyone kept talking about. The little things that could make a girl like a girl. She could feel her skin turn a slight shade of pink and her cheeks feel like they were about to cause a fire from them burning up. Chad looked as if he was about to flip the table over and go and punch Nick in the face. Because Sonny would get seriously mad, he held himself back. Everyone watched the love triangle from the corners of their eyes, as to not be obvious that they were watching.

Stella stood up and hit her glass as if she was about to give a toast, but she was just trying to get everyone's attention.

"All right everyone! So, for today, what do you guys want to do? I know that I want to go into town and go shopping? Are you girls up for that?" All of the faces of the girls light up as the word shopping came out of Stella's mouth. Of course they want to go! Who wouldn't want new clothes?

Tawni, being the ultimate shopper, raised her hand up high as if she was in a classroom. "AHH, I definitely want too!"

"Okay then it's settled us girls will go into town for some shopping. You boys could stay here and Um, I guess do boy stuff? Play games and stuff." Stella had a priceless expression on her face as she thought of other boy stuff they could do, but she had nothing. She wouldn't really know anyways, because she's not a guy. She only dates them.

Stella had a plan in mind. She needed to get Sonny looking absolutely perfect for her date with Nick; after all she was on Nick's side. She doubts Tawni will pick out something ugly because she doesn't want to hurt Sonny's feelings, so it was definitely a win-win situation.


	12. You Did Not Just Do That

**Hey guys, So here's another Chapter. :] Hopefully you guys like it. Thank you for all of you guys who review or if you guys just read this. I'm glad that you guys like it. **

**_ARE ANY OF YOU GLEE FANS?_ I just think that Demi Lovato with brown hair somewhat reminds me of Lea Michele. Just saying, you don't have to agree. Btw, I'm a total gleek. That's just an FYI. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own SWAC. **

**Chapter 12: You Did Not Just Do That**

Sonny was getting ready for her "date." Because it technically wasn't a fancy date, Stella and the girls helped Sonny pick out a cute, yet casual dress for her outing with Nick. Sonny looked into the full-length mirror and smiled. She was definitely excited for tonight. But felt a little bit guilty. She still hasn't figured out her feelings, and leading Chad on didn't feel right. At times, her mind is telling her that she should be going to the movies with Chad rather than Nick. Suddenly she heard a knock on her door.

"Hey."

"Um, Hi."

"You look stunning."

"Thanks, Chad." Sonny blushed.

"Um, yeah, Nick wanted me to check up on you for your, um, date tonight with Nick." Chad lowered his tone as he said the word "date." It was a total lie. Nick somewhat forced him too because he wanted to rub it into his face that Sonny was his for the night. But Chad happily obliged knowing that he would be able to see Sonny first before Nick.

"Yeah, I'm almost finished; I'll be down in 10 minutes."

Chad stood there for a couple seconds, listening to the sound coming from her room. "Really, Sonny, Really? You're listening to the Jonas Brothers right before your date?"

"Yes, Really. You have a problem?"Sonny smirked and placed her hand on her hip somewhat giving Chad the whole diva-pose.

"You could have just asked him to play for you?"

"I could but I didn't." Sonny said as she snapped her fingers on the "didn't". She laughed as she couldn't contain the ridiculous attitude she was doing. Chad laughed as he could tell that Sonny felt a little awkward doing those snaps.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"Oh, we are so good." With that Sonny closed her door and Chad headed back to the lounge downstairs where everyone was playing around waiting for Sonny to come downstairs.

"Chad, so where is she?" Stella stood up as Chad came walking down the stairs.

"She'll be down in a couple of minutes. And I must say, she looks absolutely stunning. And I did tell her that, too." Chad said with a wink.

Nick, who was a little furious that Chad complimented her before he did, stood up and said "Well, at least I'm the one going on a date with her."

"Hmm, you are so right Nick. It's just A date. It's not like its official boyfriend and girlfriend between you two." Chad said confidently.

"Yet." Nick bluntly said as Chad finished his sentence.

Sonny walked down the stairs and everyone turned to see her make her entrance.

"Wow, Sonny!" Tawni yelled as she strutted down the stairs in her lovely blue floral bubble dress. There were a couple of whistles and claps from the group as she made her way down. Sonny blushed the whole time. Chad couldn't help but smile as she walked down the stairs. She was gorgeous, but he was definitely jealous. He wished he was Nick right now.

"Shall we go?" Nick held out his hand as she came down to the last step.

"We shall." Sonny and Nick headed out the door hand and hand. "Bye, guys, see you later tonight!"

Nick bought the tickets and headed to the concession stand with Sonny, but not holding hands. Nick thought that it would be weird for Sonny to hold his hand and he would start sweating. He was nervous. And a nervous Nick will equal a sweaty palm.

"So what do you want?"

"I'll have some popcorn and a soda."

So, Nick ordered the food, and the two made their way to the theater. As they walked into the movie, _A Two for Too_ (A/N: I just made that up. So don't go googling it.) A romantic comedy, they expected to see other couples in the theater as well. They walked in to find that the theater was completely empty and the movie was about to start in 10 minutes.

"Maybe we're in the wrong theater?"

"I don't think so; we went to the right one. But I really didn't see anyone else outside. I think they went to go see that other movie instead. Oh well, it will be like a private screening for us."

Nick smiled at that idea. Movie for two. Just Sonny and Nick.

They sat down and talked for a little. Nick told Sonny about the rest of his family, like his mom, dad, and little brother. Sonny talked about her family as well, including some of her relatives back in Wisconsin. After talking for about 10 minutes, the movie started. The beginning wasn't that bad, but then it started to get a little bit boring. Nick started to get so bored, so he looked over at Sonny who looked as if her focus was a little bit off as well. Nick leaned over to Sonny and whispered into her ear.

"So, are you as bored as I am?" Sonny jumped from her seat a little as Nick did that.

"Oops, I didn't mean to scare you," Nick felt embarrassed.

"It's okay. And yeah this movie is a real flop. I now know why no one else went to go see it. You want to know what we should do."

"What? I'm guessing that it's probably more entertaining than this movie?"

"Let's try and shoot the popcorn into each other's mouths. We have the whole theatre."

"Yes!" Sonny picked up the bucket and stood up. She took a couple steps back as Nick stood up and walked a little further back in the opposite direction.

"You ready?" Sonny picked up the first popcorn and threw it up into the air, and Nick jumped up to catch it with his mouth.

"Wooo. Two points. Your turn Sonny!" Nick picked up some popcorn and threw it towards Sonny. He threw it a lot farther than he expected, and though that Sonny wouldn't be able to get it. Sonny went a little bit backwards, and jumped up to catch the popcorn. Nick was impressed.

"Wow, Sonny, I didn't think you would be able to get that. That deserves 5 points because you got the popcorn so gracefully, and you're in a dress."

"Well, I'm a pro. And being a girl is just another plus." Sonny grinned.

They continued with the game for the rest of movie. Once it ended, Nick and Sonny walked out of the theatre laughing. "That was definitely the best movie ever." Sonny said sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I mean pure genius." Nick said.

Nick and Sonny went a couple stores down from the theatre to get some ice cream. It was definitely a change from the fro-yo that the studio has. The two walked back to the house with their ice cream cones in their hands.

"It's so pretty outside." Sonny said as she liked her ice cream.

"You're so pretty, outside." Nick said with the biggest smile on his face.

"That was so cheesy Nick. Did you get that from the movie?"

"Maybe." Nick gave Sonny a small smirk and continued to eat his ice cream.

"Well, you want to know what I got from the movie." Sonny moved her ice cream towards Nick's face and smashed the cone into his face.

"You did not just do that." Nick said wiping off some of the ice cream.

"Yes, I did." Sonny smiled and put her hands on her hips. Suddenly Nick took his cone and pushed it into Sonny's face. "Well, the flavor is returned." Nick emphasized on the word flavor in hopes that Sonny caught his pun, as well as his cone.

"Ha. Ha. That was real funny. Wait, you still have something on your face." And with that Sonny had to do it. She leaned over to Nick and kissed him, while still tasting the ice cream. Nick was shocked at first, but then he kissed back. Nick slowly moved his hands to her lower back. Sonny broke it off, and put her head down as she blushed. Nick just stood there somewhat still in shock. He then took the extra napkins from his pockets and gave some to Sonny to wipe of the rest of the ice cream.

After getting everything off, they continued to walk, smiling. Nick finally had the guts to say it.

"So, that ice cream of yours really did taste good." Nick smiled at Sonny and Sonny turned the brightest shade of pink.

"Thanks, yours wasn't that bad either. I must say though, It tasted really good as a mix." Sonny winked and grabbed Nick's hand. They were almost back at the house.

Sonny had a wonderful date.

* * *

**Review! Please and Thank you! :]**


	13. Maybe She'll Wear an Interesting Dress

**Thanks for the reviews! I just know you guys hate the Nick and Sonny pairing (especially after seeing Falling for the Falls episode), but just wait, the story isn't done yet. **

**Please read the bottom! I need specific help with ideas for future chapters and I know that most (or all) of you guys could help with this one! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything (copyright, patented, watermarked, official rights, legally documented, and exclusive ownership of previous ideas) in this chapter. **

Chapter 13

Sonny and Nick returned to the house and both of them walked past the group of teenagers that were eagerly waiting for them to spill about their date. Sonny and Nick parted at the stairs, and Sonny walked upstairs to the room where she and Tawni share. Nick made his way to the kitchen to get some water.

Everyone watched them walk, and then the boys and girls parted in the direction of the two lovebirds. The Girls practically ran up the stairs to the room, and the guys jumped and pushed their way to the kitchen.

Tawni was the first one to reach the room, so she runs over the right side of Sonny and sits.

"OMG, how was the date? Was the movie good? Was Nick nice?"

The rest of the girls start to giggle and throw questions at Sonny. Sonny felt a bit ambushed.

"Hold on you guys! I'll tell you about my night, if you guys tell me about yours." Sonny says to get them off her back for a couple seconds so she could breathe.

"Ehh, It was boring! Now come on and tell us what happened!" Stella blurted to Sonny face.

"Okay fine." Sonny readjusted her position to get into a comfortable spot.

"Well, the night was IN-CRED-I-BLE. I mean, Nick was so nice and sweet, and we had a blast at the movies. The movie we watched wasn't all that good, but we were never watching anyways…." All the girls began to 'ooooo' as they made their assumptions in their heads.

"No, we did not have a make out session. We were shooting popcorn into each other's mouths."

"Well, ain't that romantic." Marta sarcastically remarked.

"Anyways, after the movie, we went to go get ice cream. And we kinda kissed." Sonny blushed as she said the last part.

"OH MY GOSH, SONNY. YOU GUYS KISSED." Stella said with excitement. Tawni's face was still excited, but she thought that Chad's chance with Sonny will slowly be diminished to almost nothing because of that kiss.

"Yeah, it was great. I didn't see fireworks in this kiss, bit I definitely felt something."

_Oh yeah, she definitely felt something. And it better not be from the kiss, maybe it was from her cold ice cream. Because everyone knows if there are no fireworks in a kiss, there was no "Spark." Now I know Chad has a chance. He just has to kiss Sonny. _Tawni thought as Sonny said that everyone.

"So, what about Chad?" Tawni blurted.

"Hmm, I don't know. I'm really feeling that I like Nick, but Chad is Chad. He could surprise me. I mean I only went on a friendly "date" with Nick. But I definitely had a moment with him before the date. He told me I looked stunning. And that compliment made me blush faster than the speed of lightning."

"Woahh, looks like Sonny's a player. She's got two boys hanging onto her like a magnet." Chasity said.

"I am not a player. I just need to figure out who is the one. But I still do feel bad about feeling sort of player-ish. But anyways, I think I'm still a little overexcited from tonight. How about us girls have a movie night in Tawni and my room?" Sonny said trying to change the subject.

"Yeah, sure! And we'll talk about boys and have makeovers!" Stella excitedly jumped up.

Tawni looked over at Zora, who was working on the current plan. Zora looked like she was interested with Sonny's boy talk, but since she was only 12; she didn't care much for boys, only Holloway. Anyways, Zora sat down near Sonny, not because she wanted to hear everything, but she need to get everything Sonny said into the microphone she had on the butterfly necklace she was wearing. Why did she have a microphone?

Well, downstairs, Chad was wearing a small earpiece that could hear everything Sonny said. Chad was getting desperate, yes, even CDC gets desperate, and he needed to win over Sonny before Nick steals her heart completely.

The guys gathered in the big kitchen as Nick began to tell his side of the story.

"Well, I took Sonny to watch that romantic comedy movie, which totally sucked. But you know we didn't end up watching the movie."

"What! You totally went to first base already?" Kevin yelled in astonishment.

"No, we threw popcorn into each other's mouths because the theater we were in was completely empty."

"Wow, Nicky, big disappointment. You had an empty theatre to you and Sonny, and you guys just played around when you guys could have been macking?" Joe laughed.

"Yes, Now, let me finish. We got some ice cream and we walked back to the house. Then she totally conned me in the face, but instead of wiping it off at first, she kissed me." Nick turned his head a little to see Chad's reaction. But he didn't seem to be focused in the conversation. He looked like he was staring into space.

"Now, way dude. So, you're like half way to first? Nice. That's by bro." Joe high fived Nick and the others joined in the Jonas' clamor.

"Well, I'd say that's enough girl talk for tonight. Let's go watch the game, Kobe is totally on it tonight." Chad said to try to get the subject off of Nick and Sonny's date. **(A/N: Yes, I know the Lakers lost, but hey, Kobe and Fisher pretty much kept the team up.)**

The next morning, the kids got a call from Mr. Condor.

"Hey Condor Stars, This is Mr. Condor speaking. I have an announcement. I have an important client at that resort you guys are staying at. He would like you guys to meet his daughter today at 10 because . . . You guys will be making an appearance at her 17th birthday party. Don't worry, it's just a party, and I would GREATLY appreciate if you treat her daughter with extreme politeness. Thanks!"

"Aww, that's awesome, another kid our age is going to be here!" Sonny said with enthusiasm.

"Hey, maybe she'll be hot." Ferguson said.

"Maybe she'll like shopping." Tawni looked over at Stella whose eyes lit up at the word shopping.

"_Maybe Nick will take an interest in her." Chad said under his breath. _Sonny just happened to hear what Chad said, and looked over at him. "What are you looking at Sonny? I said… uh maybe she'll wear an interesting dress. . . Yeah, that's what I said."

**Yes, I know this chapter wasn't much of a filler chapter as the last. **

**Review! **

**So who do you think the new girl will be?**

**And I know I'd hate to do this (because it's definitely ruining the surprise of new chapters) … but ****do you have any ideas for FIRST DATE CHANNY****? ****I might not use them all, but I need to get a good idea on how to actually start it. I might combine ideas, but I will greatly appreciate any input and suggestions!**** Please and Thank you! **


	14. Old Flames Never Die That Quickly

**Thank you guys so much for all the reviews and story alerts and favorite author/story. This is actually my first on-going fanfiction. My real first one, I sort of lost interest, and lacked depth to all my ideas for it. **

**Tonight is ****SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE****! Sorry, I'm terribly addicted to this show and in love with Neil Haskell. Kent Boyd is adorable. I absolutely love dancing. I've been a dancer for 6 years, studio and dance team. (Yeah, I know that's not long, but hey, I still love it.) ****If you watch the show… who's your favorite?**

**I'm currently reading, book wise and not fanfiction, **_**Wuthering Heights**_**. I think it's a great book. After I read that, my next book is **_**Beastly.**_**Any other book suggestions?**

Chapter 14: Old flames never die… that quickly.

The Girls leave the house to walk over to the main building in the resort. They'll be meeting Brooke today. The boys insisted that the girls go first, and they will meet them at the pavilion. The whole time, the girls were talking about what they should do for the day.

"Although I love shopping, we already went shopping. And our Spa session isn't until tomorrow." Tawni said.

"We need to do something adventurous. I mean come on, we could have as much fun as the boys. I mean they already went rock climbing and wake boarding." Zora said hoping to change the perspectives of some of the girls.

"Yeah, let's ask Brooke. Maybe she'll show us around or so us something fun." Sonny said. The girls walked into the main building to see a teenage girl sitting in the lounge reading the new Seventeen Magazine.

"Oh Hey, you must be Brooke!" Sonny smiled while extending her hand out.

"Yes, that's me. I am SO GLAD to meet all of you. I absolutely love the Condor Channel. I mean, I'm still turning 17 and I watch the channel once in a while, but the shows just bring out the inner tween in me." Brooke pushed her shoulders back to not seem so excited.

"Aww, that's good. I'm glad older kids still like it as well."

"Well, I know Sonny and the other girls from So Random! Which is my favorite show by the way, and the girls from Mackenzie Falls, but who are you two? I don't know about the other shows because I tend to watch the shows that been there for a while. Sorry, if I don't really know." Brooke directed her attention towards the Jonas stars.

"Oh no, It's fine. We're from a fairly new show. JONAS. You should watch it. I'm Stella, and this is Macy." Stella shook hands with Brooke and gave her a smile.

"Like you mean the Jonas brothers? Like Nick, Joe, and Kevin?" Brooke had a confused and stunned expression on her face. Everyone just stared at her waiting for her to have the same exact reaction as every other fan girl.

"Yes, are you a fan?"

"I'm kind of. I guess." Brooke said slowly with a face of confusion. With that, the boys came walking in, after getting out of the golf carts.

"Hello everyone. The boys are here. We came in style. Golf style." Ferguson said.

"Wait, you guys came over here in golf carts, lazy butts." Marta said while slapping Ferguson.

Sonny directed her attention to Nick who was walking in and waved at him. She also saw Chad who was a somewhat behind Nick, and she gave him a small smile. Nick made his way over to Sonny who was next to Brooke.

"Hey Sonny, how was your morni- woah." Nick stopped a couple feet in front of Sonny and Brooke. He was totally shocked.

"Well, Hello to you too Nick." Brooke said with an awkward smile.

Joe and Kevin turned around from where they were and walked over to where they see a stunned Nick.

"Woah," both Joe and Kevin say in unison.

"Yeah, Woah, I think we've established all astonishment and awkwardness in this situation." Tawni said.

"So, I'm guessing you guys know Brooke?" Sonny said, trying not to sound jealous as Nick continued staring at Brooke.

"Um, Yeah, funny story. We were actually neighbors once upon a time." Nick said.

"Yup, an old family friend." Joe said still shocked.

"And Nick's old girlfriend." Kevin slipped. "Hey you guys took all the other choices. But it's true." Nick walked up to slap Kevin on the shoulder.

"Hey, yeah. " Nick said while staring at Sonny. He gave her the face of _'please don't kill me.'_

Soon enough, Chad had the biggest grin on his face. He had a plan. Old flames never die… that quickly.

-  
Review! Sorry it's so short. I just wanted to end it with a small thought.

**What will Chad's plan be? I'm dying to hear your predictions!** I have the next chapter typed up. So, it will be up maybe tomorrow.

So, you guys were anticipating a date this chapter? Sorry. I absolutely love the ideas you gave me. I'm still trying to figure out how I'm going to tie everything in. So don't worry, I promise your favorite part will be coming soon! Thank you guys so much!


	15. If That's What It Takes

**I'm SOOO Sorry that I updated so late. I've been away from my computer that has the story. I've also been away dance intensive, and I've also had a bunch of dance practice because I am now the captain of my dance team! YAY ME! Plus, I am also going to a national dance competition this summer! I'm excited. I seriously have a lot on my plate and I'm super duper busy! But, I love being busy! It keeps me from going to jail, that's what I always say. Just kidding. But don't worry, I'll try to update this as fast as I could. **

**Also, Thanks for all of the reviews and input! I know how to check the hits on the stories, yes, I'm still an amateur at this fanfiction site. I HAVE 10,000+ HITS! THAT'S INCREDIBLE. THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH. I feel like I accomplished something. YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. :]**

**Chapter 15: if that's what it takes. **

"Well, so, there is an actual reason why I wanted Mr. Condor to have you guys come here. I was wondering if you guys could come to my birthday party that will be held at this resort next week. In saying that, I also hear that you guys are amazing entertainers. So, may it be too much to ask if you guys could perform a couple of songs during the party?" Brooke asked.

"We'd love to." Sonny gave Brooke a genuine smile. "Right, guys?" She looked at the rest of the group, who looked terrified when they heard Brooke say perform.

"Oh, yeah…. Of course…. Um, sure?" Responded the group.

"Okay, I'll be giving you the rest of the details later. So, um." Brooke clasped her hands together and placed them into her lap to try to vie the awkwardness of the situation. "Do you guys want to do anything fun? I know my way around this area, and there are a lot of fun things."

"Hmm. The guys already a planned a Man v. Man basketball game at the court. So, we'll catch up with you girls later." Ferguson stood us a made a signal to the guys. Nick patted Sonny's lap before getting up from his spot next to Sonny. Brooke said intently at Sonny, as if she was somewhat jealous.

"Oh, yeah, us girls were trying to find something fun." Stella said.

"Parasailing? Rock climbing? There is also a cool waterfall a couple miles away from here that has the prettiest scenery in California." Brooke said excitedly as she told the girls.

"I like the parasailing idea! It's adventurous, and we could show off our new swim suits that we got while we were shopping here." Tawni jumped up from her seat motioning the rest of the girls to head on over to the house to get changed.

"That's great. I'll get everything ready for it; just meet me by the green pavilion near the beach in about an hour." Brooke said.

"Thanks Brooke! We will see you in a few!" Sonny waved at Brooke who was headed the other way as the rest of the girls.

As Brooke headed out the door to her car, she was stopped by Chad, who was nonchalantly waiting for her outside. Brooke was shocked by why he was waiting for him. Yeah, he was cute, that's not a shocker, but she didn't seem interested in him other than a friend.

"Um, Hi." Chad says while he rubbed that back of his head.

"Yeah, hi?" Brooke said.

"I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, the greatest actor of this generation. I'm stunning, amazing, and have the best physical features a guy could have."

"Yeah, yeah, I know who you are Mr. Cocky pants." Brooke was starting to get annoyed, she doesn't know if he was giving a speech or trying to flirt with her.

"So, yeah, I was wondering something…" Chad began, but he was suddenly interrupted by Brooke.

"If you're here to ask me out on a date, I won't be accepting it." Brooke sternly said to Chad.

"Oh, no. I was just wondering something. You see I kind of have this problem, but I think you could help me." Chad said.

"A problem? How does this concern me? We hardly know each other. I mean I know you from the tabloids and articles, but that's it. What does the oh-so-great Chad Dylan Cooper want with me?" Brooke sarcastically plays with his ego.

"Well, From what the Jonas Brothers said back there, you use to be Nick's girlfriend."

"And?"

"I kind of like that Sonny, who has the most pretty brown eyes, and beautiful brown hair, and a smile tha-" Chad was caught in a trance.

"Okay I get it, lover boy, she amazing. I still don't get how this concerns me?"

"Well, I saw the way you looked at him, and he was sort of staring at you in a daze."

"Did he really?" Brooke started to blush.

"Yes, Really. Do you guys have feelings for each other? I mean, if you and Nick get back together, then I could have Sonny. I mean, I have to admit. The reason why I am not with Sonny right now is because of all the things you just scolded me of, my conceited-ness and my ego, which I am trying to fix. Sonny and Nick sort have this thing, if you haven't seen it inside, but they aren't actually girlfriend and boyfriend yet. But it felt like you guys seriously still have feelings for each other just by you two staring at each other."

"Well, I don't know if he does, but I certainly still do. But you can't tell him that. The reason why we broke up is that I was moving. I'm not a fan of long distant relationships, and he was growing in the music business. I was just holding him back. I didn't to be the reason to hold him back from his career. I mean look at him now? The Jonas brothers are big: TV show, music, and living it large in LA. I didn't want to hamper all the greatness of his success. He looks happy with Sonny, why should I ruin his happiness? So, what do you need me to do?" Brooke took a deep breath and looked at Chad waiting for the answer to get back with Nick.

"I need you to tell me everything about you and Nick. We are going to recreate your relationship with him from the beginning. The more memories that you two bring back together, the more he will miss you. I know its toying with his emotions, but I seriously like, no scratch that, love Sonny. Sonny needs the best, and I am the best…. Um, not saying that Nick isnt't the best. You two are just the best for each other and I am the best for Sonny."

"Okay, well, I think I'm in."

"If we make them a little bit jealous, then we could make it work as well. We could even do it without actually having to date, just a little noticeable flirt here and there." Chad says with a smirk.

"Um, ew, but if that's what it takes." Brooke and Chad shook on agreement.

**Thanks for all of the reviews! I'm seriously so happy! You guys give great input. If there is anything that you would like to suggest to the story, maybe a small plot line or a little thing, just leave your comment in the review section! Seriously, 10,000 hits? That's awesome. **


	16. You Have to Choose or Make Things Offici

**HEY GUYS. Sorry for not updating fast enough. Life is catching up to me. And I hardly have enough time to write, and I've been changing things up with this story because I didn't like where it was going at first. **

**Btw, DOES ANYONE ELSE WATCH SO YOU THINK YOU CAN DANCE? Can you believe that Alex and Ashley are out because of an injury? I'm so sad; that leaves Lauren the only girl left on the show. And she was my favorite since Vegas. Plus her and Kent have so much Chemistry. Oh, And I'm in love with Kent. And Neil Haskell. Definitely want to marry Neil because he such an amazing dancer, and me being a dancer myself, we will make one heck of a dance couple. Sorry, having a fan-girl moment right there.**

**BE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE BOTTOM. I NEED SOME IDEAS, and know you Channy fans out there, you guys have probably the best ideas. **

Tawni received a text from Chad while on the way back from to the house. She understood completely what she had to do.

"So Sonny, what's up with that Brooke girl? I mean, it looks like she has the hots for your man! Are you going to take that?" Tawni said while also giving Stella the face of victory. Stella spoke up.

"I don't think she was making a move? Come on, she looks like was totally over Nick. I remember her from long ago. She was a nice girl. She seems like the girl who has moved on!" Stella said.

"Woah, girls. Calm down. She's seems like a nice girl. Okay, she might be Nick's ex, but hey, Nick and I are not girlfriend and boyfriend yet. But I just hope he asks me." Sonny timidly says, while trying to keep her confidence.

She still wanted to see if Chad was willing to fight. He's been sending so many signals, but she hasn't really responded as she had been with Nick. Her stomach felt a little bit queasy just thinking about Chad. She knew that she had a crush on him since they started bickering back at the studio. But Nick treats her right. But she and Chad have history. Nick plays the guitar and so does Chad. Chad has his moments, while Nick doesn't give the full on spark that signals true love.

Chad and the boys were down at the resort's basketball court shooting hoops.

Joe runs and shoots a two pointer winning the game for his team.

"Hey, let's take a break before starting another game." Kevin said while heading over to the stands.

Ferguson speaks up, trying to start up a heated conversation. "So, Nick, you dated Brooke? That chick is hot!"

"Hey! Don't call her hot, she beautiful." Nick slowly realizes his fault and blushes. He quickly responds to cover up his slip up. "Yeah, I dated her before. What's it too ya?"

"Woah, Nick? Did I just hear what I thought I heard? You called her beautiful? What about Sonny?" Nico jerks out while trying to simmer down the boys after they had heard what Nick had said as well. Chad had sweet satisfaction written all over his face.

"uhh. I . . . I don't know any more guys. To tell you the truth, and Chad might actually like this… When I saw Brooke, I had these feeling comeback to me. I felt differently. I mean I like Sonny. She's an amazing girl, pretty much one of a kind. But Brooke won't like me back. She dumped me; probably even got over me." Nick put his head down in defeat.

Chad spoke up, still having empathy towards Nick's situation. "I'm sorry, man. But if you hurt Sonny's heart, I will hurt you. And that's not a threat. It's a promise. So I would make up your mind. I- I-….love Sonny and I don't want to see her hurt. Sorry, if that sounded harsh dude, I was trying not to break your face right now." 

"I totally understand Chad. I would hate myself if I hurt Sonny. I just need to figure out my feelings. Man, I sound like a freaking girl." Nick said sounding defeated.

-  
The girls headed back from their day of parasailing.

"THAT WAS SO FUN BROOKE." Sonny couldn't hold in how happy she was.

"Well, I'm glad you had fun, Sonny. So, you and Nick, huh? Don't worry; I don't hate you for dating him. You two look happy together." Brooke says nonchalantly.

"Yeah, kind of. I mean we've gone one date. He's so nice, and polite, but you probably already know that." Sonny says awkwardly.

"Yeah. But is it true that Chad Dylan Cooper has a thing for you? I read the gossip magazines, and it seems to me like he was staring at you when we met."

"Uh, Kind of. I'm still trying to figure things out."

"Well, sorry to seem sort of rude and pushy, but you have to choose or make things official. Chad looks like a sick puppy."

"I know. Thanks."

Next thing you know, Sonny received a text from Nick.

_So, do you want to go take a walk with me around the town? Maybe even get an afternoon snack? I probably should explain things to you._

Sonny replied, "_Yeah, sure. There is LOTS to talk about."_

**REVIEW. Please! I'm somewhat losing interest in this story? GIVE ME SOME INSPIRATION. I LOVE YOU GUYS SO MUCH.  
I NEED IDEAS:**

-I still need an idea on how to get Chad to ask Sonny out on a date. I have the date, just not him asking her out.  
-Should Sonny find out about Sonny's plan? Or just make it a minor thing?  
-Would Sonny be one of those girls who would get mad by one of these plans?  
-Should Brooke feel like a victim or make her more of a person involved in schemes?  



	17. Best Friend Turned Girlfriend?

**Wow, thanks for all of the story alerts and favorite stories and REVIEWS. My email inbox has been really happy the last couple of days. It has been getting a lot of notifications. So thank you! :]**

**And I really like some of the responses to my questions. I definitely kept some of them in mind while I wrote the rest of the story. I still have more chapters to write, but I did add some of the ideas you guys gave me. **

**I also have a new story; some of you have already seen it or read it! It's called ****Fallen Awake****. It's has a different plotline than this story. So you guys should check it out. It would be definitely worth your wild. And I promise you it's great. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to SWAC or JONAS or whatever else that could be copyrighted. **

**Chapter 17 – Best Friend Turned Girlfriend**

"Shall we?" Nick said while sticking his hand out to Sonny.

"We shall." Sonny said smiling as Nick met up with Sonny.

Nick and Sonny found the park that is located in the middle of town. It was gorgeous.

Flowers and trees blossoming.

People running and just walking.

"So, Brooke. She's a nice girl." Sonny spoke up to break the silence.

"Yeah, so that means you want to know what happened?" Nick said while not really trying to look at Sonny.

"Kind of. I mean, if it's too personal right now, I understand." Sonny timidly says.

"No, it's okay. I'll tell you, I hope you just don't feel jealous." Nick responded.

"I don't think I will, but there are no promises," Sonny gave Nick a half-hearted smile.

"Okay, let's sit down." Nick and Sonny walks over to the big white gazebo in the middle of the park.

"Brooke, she's an old friend. We used to be neighbors once upon a time. We did almost everything together and we had so much in common. She was like that one person you could go to for everything and they won't tell a soul. I told her things that I didn't want to tell my brothers."

"So, she was like your best friend that turned into your . . . girlfriend?" Sonny chokes up that last word.

Nick sensed the hint of jealously in Sonny's voice. He thought it was cute. "Honestly, yes. Then she had to move. And Long-distance relationships didn't work out, according to her, which is kind of true."

"Do you, uh . . . still like Brooke?" Sonny puts her head down so that Nick doesn't see her face.

"I don't hate her, but I feel like we're friends right now. Nothing more. I kind of like you Sonny." Nick grabs Sonny's hand which lay in her lap.

"Well, I kind of like you too." Sonny smiled. Nick leaned in and gave Sonny a sweet kiss. Sonny could feel Nick's lips curve upward into a smile. She had butterflies in her stomach. Nick and Sonny broke apart and just sat there admiring nature.

"Will you be my girlfriend, Sonny?" Nick asked.

"Of course, I will." Sonny smiled back at Nick.

They looked across the street of the park.

The others were in the candy store. Sonny and Nick saw Tawni and Macy walk out of the store with a small bag of candy.

Next thing they see was Chad and Brooke running out of the store throwing candy at each other. Smiling and laughing. Chad ran up to Brooke and grabbed her by the waist and then ran off.

Nick and Sonny looked at each other confused.

"Chad and Brooke?" Nick said while staring at Sonny.

"Uh, yeah? I guess." Sonny felt a pang of jealousy hit her. She felt a lot more jealous of Chad and Brooke than hearing about Brooke from Nick.

Chad looked over at Brooke when they were out of the sight of Nick and Sonny. "Hey Brooke, that was good. I'm pretty sure that both of them were shocked. You're good. Have you ever considered acting?"

Brooke chuckled. "Yeah, I'm pretty sure Nick's jaw hit the floor. And No, acting is not my thing. So what's next on this plan of yours?"

" We need to recreate your childhood memories with him."

"Oh okay. Hmm. Slip and slides, kickball, water balloon fights, scary stories. Got that down?"

"Yup, I already texted Tawni. All of that will happen soon."

A week later…

At breakfast, Tawni stood up and tried to get everyone's attention.

"Hey guys!" Tawni said with slighting cupping her hands over her mouth.

"So today's my half birthday!" Everyone stared at her like she was crazy. Chad mouthed to Tawni, _What happened to the plan_?

Tawni looked back at Chad. She gave him the _just-wait-I-know-what-I'm-doing_ look.

"Well in honor of today, I've called in few favors and there are a bunch of activities set up outside. So we'll be having a blast today." Everyone clamored.

There was everything set up. Waterslides, food, balloons, and everything and anything.

"Tawni has really outdone herself." Stella said while talking to Joe.

Everyone played and got soaked from the water, then ate lunch. They were having so much fun.

"Hey guys, so to get some more fun in, let's have a girls-against-boys water balloon fight."

"YEAH!" The testosterone level grew has the boys tried to man up for the fight. Everyone ran to their side. The girls made a strategic plan. While the plan for the boy's team was just to attack.

"Okay, everyone! On your mark…. Get set… GO!" The balloons went flying.

The girls paired up and they went to go invade the boy's side.

Sonny went with Brooke and they went over to go get Chad. Sonny hit Chad square in the face. Macy comes out of nowhere and hits Chad in the back. The face on Chad's face was priceless. Sonny points at Chad's hair which was sticking up.

Chad picked a water balloon and stared at Sonny. "Monroe, you better watch out. No one makes fun of my hair." Chad chased Sonny.

Meanwhile, Nick and Brooke were at a stare-down, both with a water balloon in their hand. "You remember when we were 13 and we had that large neighborhood water balloon fight," says Brooke.

"Oh yeah, and when Billy from down the street filled his balloon with rocks, he chased you half way down the street." Nick said while still staring at her.

"Yeah, and you pushed him down when you heard about it, pretty much threatening him. And after he hit you, he ran away." Brooke responded

"But he slipped on the street and ended up getting a bruise on his knee."

"Yup and you always reminded him of that day." Brooke laughed. She smiled back at Nick.

Nick stood straight up, remembering that day. All of a sudden, Kevin and Joe popped out of nowhere with a bucket full of balloons. They threw the balloons Brooke.

Some of the balloons landed on the grass. Nick had the perfect time to hit her with his balloon. Nick threw the balloon and tried to run away, but he slipped on a balloon and knocked down Brooke in the process.

Nick was on top of Brooke, and he just stared at her. He felt something in his stomach. He leaned in and kissed her. Brooke was wide eyed. She didn't know Nick was going to kiss her.

Sonny saw the whole thing. Nick kissed Brooke, and not the other way around. She was furious. She took a water balloon, ran up to Nick, who was still lying on Brooke. Nick broke out of his trance. He got up and tried to run after Sonny who was running into the house crying.

Everyone saw what happened. They tried to keep everything normal. They knew that Sonny needed some space. They continued with the game until all of the balloons were gone.

Nick walked into the house seeing Sonny sitting on one of the stools near the kitchen island. Sonny hears footsteps and sees Nick.

"What? Are you coming here to make up some excuse that you don't have feelings for your ex-girlfriend? I saw what happened. You can't pull that "she kissed me" excuse." Sonny was still turned away from Nick.

"I know. I'm sorry. But it didn't really mean anything." Nick lied. He felt something. He just didn't want to be disappointed if Brooke didn't feel anything. Nick also thought that Sonny was the best things that had happened to him.

"Well, then I'm sorry too." Sonny said.

"Sorry for what?" Nick said.

Sonny turned around to face Nick. "For ending it. I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you Nick. I thought I had my feelings set out for you and I tried not being jealous, but I just can't handle it." Sonny jumped off the stool and ran up the stairs to her room.

Nick sat on the stool, and placed his hands over his face in disappointment.

**Hope you liked that chapter! Don't worry, the wait is over, CHANNY IS COMING UP! 3**

**Review! Suggestions! Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Check out ****Fallen Awake****.**

**SONNY WITH A SECRET? I'm guessing you guys watched it?  
Good/Bad/Happy/Sad/Disappointed/Loved?**


	18. Don't Mention It

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to SWAC or JONAS or anything copyrighted.

**WOAH, I know what you're thinking... Two chapters in one day? Yes.**

**So, I was writing the next couple of chapters, and I went to go check my inbox after about 5 hours after posting Chapter 17. And I was impressed and shocked. You guys are seriously the best. My email is very happy. And I see that you guys liked the twist to my story. It took me forever just to get it the right way.**

**I'm pretty sure that you guys will like this chapter. Better yet, I'm thinking you'll love the next one as well. **

**Chapter 18 – Don't Mention It**

The gang waited outside. Chad saw Nick come out of the house. He ran up to Nick.

"What the heck Nick? Why did you do that? I told you not to hurt you! Now you're going to get it!" Chad was about to hit Nick, but then the other boys ran up to Chad and hold him back.

"It's okay guys, he can hit me. I just want to hit myself right now, too." Nick said with his head down. Chad lowered his hands, knowing that Nick knew what he did was wrong. Chad, still being really angry at Nick, turned around and headed towards the house. He went inside to go see if Sonny was okay.

Brooke was out of sight. She went to go sit by the shoreline of the beach. She tried to recall the kiss. She felt something, but she shouldn't have.

Nick was with Sonny, and she didn't want to hurt her. Sonny was nothing but nice to her, and how does she repay her? Not stopping the kiss between her and Nick. She knows that Nick did kiss her.

She didn't know if Nick actually like her, or it was the heat of the moment.

Chad walked upstairs and reached Sonny's room. The door was open, but he didn't want to just barge in.

"Knock, Knock," Chad said as he saw Sonny sitting on a chair staring at the window. Sonny just turned around and then returned her head back to its initial position facing the window.

"You've got some aim, Monroe." Chad says nonchalantly.

"Thanks, Cooper. Same for you? I guess."

"I've always got great aim. You should know; I am the star of the Number one Tween show. We aim to target the needs of our views, and we cease to fail." Chad says. Sonny chuckled.

Sonny turns to face Chad. "Wow, Chad, that was really cheesy … and somewhat conceited."

"Hey, I'm here to deliver. Anyways, how are you doing? Everyone kind of saw the whole fiasco." Chad says.

"Ehh, I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out how I really feel." Sonny said while wiping off a couple of tears from her face.

"Just to let you know, if you need me too, I'll kick his butt for you. Not just kick, a few punches here and there, uppercuts included. That's why my arm muscles are called guns; they could do some damage." Chad says while flexing his muscles. Chad could see the ends of Sonny's lips curve up into a small smile.

The Chad charm is working.

"And I'm not joking, Monroe. Just say the word, and I'll kick him so far up his—…" Sonny interrupted him. She places on hand on his arm to stop him.

"Okay, I get it. Thanks Chad." Sonny says. She gets up from her chair and hugged Chad. "You always know how to make a girl feel better." Sonny whispers that in Chad's ear while still embraced in the hug.

Chad felt the shivers go down his back. He put his arms around Sonny's and hugged her tighter.

Chad whispered back into her ear. "Don't mention it." Sonny smiled. She missed this. She didn't feel anything like this with Nick.

They released from the hug. Chad stared into her big brown eyes. Sonny just stared at his striking blue eyes.

He wanted to be near her all the time.

Scratch that. He needed to be near her all the time.

He loved the feeling he gets in his heart when he's around her, but she just broke up with Nick. She didn't want to rush her. After a minute or so, Chad shook his head and looked away. So did Sonny.

Chad knew that it was getting awkward. So he spoke up.

"Really, Monroe, Don't mention it. I can't have people going around saying that 'CDC cares'. It would ruin my _image_." Chad puts his fingers up and puts air quotes around the word image.

"Fine." Sonny said in reply.

"Fine." Chad walked backwards while still having full eye contact with.

"Good."

"Good."

"Are we good?" Sonny said as Chad reached the door.

"Oh, we are so good." Chad turned and winked at Sonny as he left. She blushed.

Her feelings for Chad came back. Oh boy.

**Sorry, It was somewhat short. Actually really short. But I couldn't find a good breaking point in the next couple of parts. I had to post it… :]**

**Don't worry, the good parts will be posted within the next couple of days. Maybe even tomorrow. **

**Depends on if I have enough motivation! So REVIEW! 3 **Thank you guys so much!


	19. Oh

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to SWAC or JONAS or anything copyrighted.

**Hi! How's everyone's morning or afternoon? Well, I hope you like this chapter! :]**

**It's not long, but it's not too short. And I will be updating later too! And once you read all of it, I think you would want to read the next chapter. **

**Be sure to check out my other story, ****Fallen Awake :]**

**Chapter 19 – Oh.**

Nick was sitting at one of the beach chairs near the pool. He had his back laying back on the green stripped supporters of the chairs and his legs touching the concrete ground. He left his arms flail over the sides. He looked up into the sky wonder what he should do.

Nick took several deep breaths before sitting up to stare at the beach. He stared at the water. He noticed Brooke sitting by the water. Nick stood up from the brightly colored beach chair and dragged his legs over to Brooke. He had to talk to her.

Maybe if she felt something in that kiss, he would know what to do.

Nick noticed that Brooke was sitting up with her knees curled up to her chest. Her arms were loosely wrapped around her knees. The waves created a nice breeze that allowed Brooke's wavy hair to blow behind her. Her hair had dried from the balloon fight, creating a beachy look to her hair.

Brooke heard the shuffling of the sand and looked over her right shoulder. She saw Nick stroll over to her. She gave him a half hearted smile, still not knowing what to say after what happened today. Nick bent down and sat down next to Brooke.

Both of them remained silent. They just stared at the sun over the horizon. The sun was peaking half way over the water. It was a romantic site, but the two were quiet. The cool breeze made a whispering sound that somewhat covered the silence.

Nick turned his head to face Brooke. The sun was glistened against her sun-kissed face. It creates a glow that effused her beauty. Nick spoke up. He had to know how she felt about him.

With an apologetic face, Nick pushed out, "I'm sorry" from his mouth.

Brooke looked at Nick. She didn't know how to respond. Brooke looked into Nick's eyes without saying a word. After a couple of seconds, she opened her mouth, but to only shut it a second later.

She tried again. She opened her mouth, and said, "Sorry? For what?"

"For kissing you. I know it was uncalled for." Nick was waiting for her to react to that last part. If she said it wasn't then he knew that he could have a shot with her.

"Oh." That's all that could come out her mouth. _Oh._ She wanted to say that she liked the kiss. No. Absolutely loved it. She just couldn't handle the heart break. She didn't want to hurt Sonny, too. Everything went along great with Chad's plan.

I was supposed to have Nick back.

Chad now could make his chance with Sonny.

But she never wanted to hurt anyone. With a waiting Nick right beside her, she had to say something.

"I think that we should stay friends, Nick. I don't want to jump into anything now. I want to stay out of relationships for a while. It's something that I can't handle right now."

Lies. Lies. Lies.

Brooke saw disappointment in Nick's eyes. She felt like she hurt him as well. She didn't want too, but she had too.

"Oh." That was the same response as Brooke. Nick responded with an _Oh._

"Yeah, I think we were just remember the good times of the past and got caught up in the moment. Maybe it was just nothing." Brooke kept her head facing the ocean so that Nick couldn't see the tear fall from the opposite side of her face.

"Okay, well, I'm going to head back to the house and get something to eat. I think I missed dinner." Nick said.

"Okay, I have to head home. Bye, Nick. And tell everyone else I said Bye." Brooke said turning her head slightly.

"Will do." Nick picked up his feet and sauntered back to the house.

Sonny sat in her room shared with Tawni. She spent the whole day just moping around the house while everyone else went out to do whatever for the day. Movies, the rides on the pier, boogie boarding, and whatever else. Sonny wasn't in the mood to do anything.

She just stayed at the house by herself.

It was about 7 o'clock in the evening when Sonny heard a faint knock on the door.

"Hey, Sonny." Tawni says as she pushes the door open. "How you doing?"

"Better, I guess. I didn't do much, but walk around the house, and sleep. Speaking of which, I don't think that I will be getting any sleep tonight." Sonny sat on the bed looking at the blonde who just stood at the doorway.

"Okay, well, I just came to check up on you. You sure you don't want to talk?" Tawni asked.

"Hmmm. Tawni Hart and talk about another person's feelings?"

"Hey, it's one of those one time things. If it wasn't for your boy problems, I wouldn't be feeling sympathetic." Tawni said.

Sonny laughed. "It's okay, thanks for offering though, Tawni."

-  
It was 3.

In the morning.

Sonny couldn't sleep. She decided to go sit at her balcony. Sonny took her blanket and walked out the screen doors. The air was cool and the moon was shining just giving off a little bit of light.

Sonny grabbed the elastic that was in her hair and gently pulled it out. She wanted to relax, and letting her hair fall would help relax. She put her feet up and rested them on the railing. She felt comfortable, but not comfortable enough for her to go to sleep.

Half an hour passed and Sonny was still sitting in the same position. She looked over to her left, and she heard the glass door of the room next to her slide open. A boy with shaggy blonde hair walked out onto the balcony next to hers.

Rubbing his eyes, he didn't see the brunette sitting in the balcony next to his. Chad walked straight to the railing of the balcony and looked up at the stars.

"Hey, you." Sonny said while looking over at Chad.

Chad jumped a little. He got scared. He walked to his right. And he took a seat that was closest to Sonny's side.

"What are you doing up, Monroe? It's like almost 4 in the morning?" Chad says while stretching his arms all the way up to the sky to wake himself up a little.

"I could say the same thing to you too. But I couldn't sleep. I slept for most of yesterday, so I guess I wasn't as tried enough to get some shut eye. So what's your excuse?" Sonny said while pulling her blanket a little bit closer to her body as the breeze came a little bit stronger than before.

"I still trying to get use to the whole fact that we're on vacation. I'm use to walking up early for Mackenzie Falls rehearsal which would start at 6, and if that excuse doesn't seem plausible, I couldn't sleep." Chad said.

"Okay." Sonny responded. Chad gave her a smile that would have made her go weak in the knees, but she was glad that she was sitting.

Sonny looked back at the sky. She thought about Chad, even though he was sitting just a couple feet away from her. Nick was far from her mind right now. She felt like she wanted to know more about Chad. The Chad that she knew, not the one everyone else saw. She wanted the sweet and kind one, the one that she thought was better than Nick.

Chad watched Sonny. The moon's glow was reflecting of her lightly tanned face. Chad saw her lips curved up into a smile and she looked like thinking. He wanted to know what she was thinking about, wondering if it was him.

Sonny was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't notice to she was slowly sliding off the chair. The chair didn't have arm rests, so nothing was going to stop her from sliding off.

Chad notices her slowly sliding off the chair, so he jumps over the railing, and miraculously makes it over to her balcony. He lets her fall into his arms. He caught her before she fell onto the cold concrete.

Sonny looked up to see a pair of ocean blue eyes staring at her. "Thank you, Chad."

He could feel her breath on his lips. That's how close was to her. Chad was now kneeling on the floor. He takes his arms and puts Sonny back into the position she was in a couple minutes ago.

"No problem." Chad still had his arms wrapped around her body and his eyes still looking intently at her chocolate brown eyes. She didn't have the slightest reaction to his touch.

She couldn't take it any longer. It was the perfect moment.

Sonny lifted her head to get closer to Chad. She slowly moved her lips up to his. She kissed him. Chad froze for a second, and then kissed her back. Their lips moved in sync, and it was a slow, yet passionate kiss. Sonny's hands snaked around Chad's neck and then roamed slowly throughout his hair.

They broke apart. Sonny and Chad still looked into each other's eyes.

"Um, that was nice?" Sonny said.

"Yeah, it was." Chad gave Sonny his signature smile. They both move the direction of their bodies towards the crashing waves of the nearby beach.

"Um, So, I know that this might be a bit early and strange, but do you want to go out to the beach with me?" Chad turned his body so that he was leaning his body against the railing, but still looking at Sonny.

"Now?" Sonny asked curiously.

"Yes." Chad said. "We could have play around with no one watching, and play around, and even have a breakfast at one of the diners later since it is almost morning?"

"As a date?" Sonny asked.

Chad paused. He wanted it to be a date, but he was pretty sure that Sonny felt the same way he did. "If you want it to be?"

"I'd like that." Sonny smiled at him. Chad walked over to the side and jumped back to his balcony.

"Okay, so then I'll meet you downstairs in about ten minutes. Bring your camera." Chad winked at Sonny and turned to go back into his room.

Sonny squealed. She was going on a date with Chad. It wasn't a normal date, but then again she's not a normal girl.

**+++++++++++++++++++  
AH, the date ;D**

**It's going to be an interesting one. I wanted to make it unique, I mean a date at 4AM that's not your typical date. **

**So when's the next Sonny with a Chance coming on? I thought it was this Sunday, but I haven't seen any promos or trailers for the next one!**

**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Tell me a good joke? Tell me a story? Ask me a question? ANYTHING! :]**


	20. Wrong Time for a Relationship?

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to Sonny with a Chance or anything that has already been copyright, patented, and/or legally/rightfully owned.**

So, Did you guys miss me? Sorry for the late update. It's summer, and I am also trying to prepare for school, which is coming up. Where has time gone? It's more than half way through 2010, and I feel like I could remember New Years Day like it was yesterday!

WOO! My 100th reviewer is **Sonny With A Chance****! **YAY! I never expected to get this far!

This is the longest Chapter I have ever posted at once, usually, I would break them in half, but I didn't want to ruin anything. :]

**Chapter 20 – Wrong Time for a Relationship**

Sonny walked hand in hand with the blonde haired boy as the exited the house. She looked up at Chad as curiosity over-took her mind. She wondered what Chad was up to? It was 4AM. What could they possibly do at 4AM? Wait, don't answer that, Sonny. That just sounded wrong.

Chad felt like he was being watched. He looked over his shoulder to see the girl of his dreams staring at him. She was just staring at him and he could see her face because of the moon's dim lighting at this time. His white shirt made his eyes pop and turn into an intense, but bright shade of blue. She felt the blood rush though her veins as she just stared at him.

She looked beautiful. Her hair rippled small waves down her back, slowly rising and falling backwards because of the breeze that swiftly went past her face. Her eyes, as innocent as can be, gave a shade warm brown with a hint of chocolate. It made him melt inside. Only Sonny would do that to him.

There was a silence between them as they walked to the beach. It wasn't an awkward silence, but a comfortable silence. Their walk was short. It took them about 10 minutes to get to the perfect spot.

Chad had to let go of Sonny's hand to set up the things that he brought. Sonny stood there and just stared aimlessly as the waves crashed into the sand, and watching the water slowly move closer to them, but then effortlessly crawl back into the ocean.

He finished setting up the blanket, and saw Sonny just looking at the water. He strolled over to Sonny side. Chad looked down at her hands. He wanted to feel closer to her.

Not wasting anytime, Chad grabbed her hand, intertwined their fingers, and led her to the blanket. They both lay back onto the ground, but never letting go of each other's hands. They felt peaceful. Both Sonny and Chad looked up at the stars. They could spot very few, but it looked wonderful.

Sonny felt a gush of wind run past her skin. She didn't shiver. She looked over at Chad and saw his hair fly past his forehead as the breeze went by. She smiled. What has she done to deserve him?

"What are you looking at, Monroe?" Chad smirked at her.

She was caught, "Something gorgeous."

"Aww, thanks. I always knew that you had a thing for me." Chad said.

She retracted a good response to keep up his playful banter, "I wasn't talking about you. I was talking about the sky behind you."

"I'm hurt, Monroe. I just wanted to let you know that I have a thing for you. But, with that comment, I might just take back my fondness for you and give it to someone else." Chad grinned knowing that he saw her eyes light up when he said he had a thing for her.

"Hey, I never said anything bad about you mister!" Sonny slapped Chad playfully on his shoulder.

"Ow, that hurt even more." Chad said jokingly.

Sonny sat up, which made Chad sit up facing her. She sat cross legged just smiling at Chad. She was transfixed on his eyes. He stared back at her.

Chad just wanted to just talk to her because just hearing her voice made him melt.

"So, Monroe, wanna play a small game of 20 questions?" Chad asked.

"Sure. Let's play a small game of thumb war while playing as well." Sonny reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Eh, why not. So I'll go first. Favorite color?" Chad said while trying to put down her thumb.

Sonny was too into the thumb war game, but slowly realized that Chad asked her a question.

"Oh, ummm. Yellow! Yours?"

"Definitely Blue."

"So Cooper, favorite food?"

"Pizza! You?"

"Oh, um. Tacos? No, Hamburgers!"

"Oh wow, looks like we have an eater on our hands! You definitely are different from the usual no-carb, salad eating girls." Chad responded.

"Uhh.. . Thanks?" Sonny just looked at Chad deciding whether what he said was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Oh, that's a good thing. I like a girl that can eat." Sonny smiled.

"Oh, okay. I kinda just eat whatever. I mean, I love to eat, but I just seem to run everything off. I love running. That's probably the only thing physical that I will do. Unless farming on my uncle's property counts. He has the biggest farm that I know. Oh, wait. Sorry for getting a little off topic." Sonny timidly said.

Chad smiled. She looked cute when she tends to ramble."It's okay. It's good to know that you're healthy. I guess?"

They continued their game while still asking questions. "So, Monroe, favorite time of day?"

"What? Time of day? That's an odd question, but okay. Uh, 7 AM? It's the time I usually wake up, signaling the start of a new day and anything can happen." Chad smiled as she answered. She always thought so positive. He, in turn hated waking up so early, but she was right. "So, what's yours Cooper?"

"7 PM? I mean, it's the time of day where the sun is setting and there is an awesome hue in the sky. Plus, it also means that it's almost time to eat dinner." Sonny laughed. He seems to love food.

After a couple of more rounds of questions, they came to the last question and it was Chad's turn.

Chad ran out of topics. He quickly thought of a something.

"Uhh, what flower do you like most?" Chad blurted out.

"I love Tulips. A lot of people think that I like Sunflowers because my name is Sonny, and Sun flowers usually are associated with the sun. But tulips are just so gorgeous, and different from the rest. How about you Chad?" Chad quickly made a mental note of that. Probably will be useful in the future.

"Flower Sonny? I'm a guy?"

"Just answer the question."

"Uh, I guess, Wildflowers? They are very rare, and when you find one or get one from someone it should mean something different from the typical red rose. Wildflowers have a beauty that is rare and different from the rest. My grandfather would give them to my grandmother because she loved Wildflowers. She would always have the biggest smile on her face, when she got them. It wasn't just a regular smile. It was a smile that she only gave him, because she loved him so much. Wildflowers were something that he gave to her on special occasions, or just randomly to show that he loved her. So to me, it's a symbol of love."

Sonny was so taken aback by Chad's little speech. It was so sweet, yet he spoke with such honestly. Sonny got onto her knees to get closer to Chad, and placed her hand behind Chad's neck. He was shocked, but before he could ask Sonny what she was doing, she placed her lips onto his. He kissed her back.

He felt like he was in heaven.

He was kissing Sonny Monroe.

The second time tonight.

Sonny broke off the kiss. She leaned her forehead on his and was pulled by the ocean blue orbs that were staring straight at her. Her heart was elated. It was beating at the speed of light. She slowly moved toward his ears, letting her lips graze the side of his cheek.

She whispered every so softly, "That was probably the sweetest thing I've heard." She leaned back at little to give him a peck on the lips before sitting back into a cross legged position, facing him. She blushed and put her hands back into her lap. She didn't know how he would react.

He just stared at her. His cheeks were burning. He was speechless.

Chad took his hand and brushed it out of her face and behind her ear. He took both her hands and held them in his lap.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful tonight, Sonny?" Chad spoke softly, even used her first name.

Sonny blushed. "Thanks, well you are pretty handsome yourself tonight too Chad."

"Yeah, well I am Chad Dylan Cooper." Chad mentally slapped himself. He was being too conceited. Sonny just shrugged; she felt like her compliment was sort of reject. Although she expected it, she would not have expected any other answer from him. It made him who he is.

"Uh, sorry. Hollywood Chad is sort of took-over. Thanks, though." Chad gave her a small smile, feeling embarrassed by his manners.

"It's okay. I sort of expected it. You are Chad Dylan Cooper and that's who you are. I like both your sensitive side and your CDC side." Chad smiled at Sonny's response. She was so different.

Sonny and Chad lowered their backs on the blanket and stared up at the sky again. They lay on the ground talking about anything and everything for a while.

Movies, music, games, life.

Sonny told him about her old house in Wisconsin, and Chad told her about his life before Hollywood.

Chad would look over at Sonny from time to time to see her talk. He would watch her lips move as words escaped her mouth. She would press them together when she was thinking real hard. He thought it was cute. Sonny would look over at Chad, and when he caught her looking, he would give her a small wink.

Every time a gust of wind passed over their bodies, Chad would slightly squeeze Sonny's hand. Sonny moved closer to Chad to feel his warmth. She let her head rest on his shoulder, but still left her hand intertwined with Chad's. They felt like they were both in the right place and at the right time.

It was perfect.

Sonny and Chad got up from their position to look at the sun rising in front of them.

"Beautiful."Sonny said as she looked at the yellow sun slowly showing up on the horizon. It looked romantic.

"That's probably the second most beautiful thing that I've seen." Chad looked over at Sonny.

Sonny was confused at his comment. The view is breath taking. "What's the most beautiful thing you've seen?" Sonny looked at Chad, hoping that he wouldn't say himself.

"You," The words flew effortlessly out of his mouth.

He didn't sound too cheesy, or too cliché.

He sounded honest.

Sonny had the biggest grin on her face. She was surprised, but her heart felt like it was about to just pop out her chest. Sonny leaned onto Chad's side. She was happy.

Chad rested his chin on the top of her head and continued to just watch the sun rise. He was happy.

As the sun peaked over the horizon, Sonny and Chad went hand in hand to the boardwalk. They sat on the edge of the boardwalk, letting their feet dangle. They had a wonderful breakfast at the dinner located on the pier.

"So.." Chad said.

"So.."

"Well, so where does this leave us?" Sonny looked at Chad as the words came out of his mouth.

"I don't know. All I know is that I .. I kinda like you Sonny. Well, actually, I like you a lot." Chad said.

"Yeah, I do too. But I feel like it's sort of sudden, and everything is being rushed." Sonny looked at Chad, wondering what he would say.

"Uh, Well…" Chad hesitated.

"But didn't everything feel perfect? I know I felt like everything was meant to be. If things work out smoothly, who's not to say that it's the wrong time for a relationship? I like you, Sonny. We don't have to rush anything, but I don't want to not be with you. So, how about we give it a try?" Chad felt the words rush out his mouth and he was scared about what she would say.

Chad wanted to be with Sonny. She's probably the only girl that he would do almost everything and anything for.

Sonny thought about it. He was right. Things might have ended somewhat badly with Nick, but Chad is there for her at this very moment. Sonny took the risk.

"Sure, why not." Sonny smiled back at Chad.

Chad stood up. The sun was beating on their fair-toned skin, and they needed to head back to the house. Chad extended his arm to pull up Sonny.

"Shall we go back to the house?"

"We shall." Sonny took Chad's hand and he pulled her up.

Chad wrapped his arm around Sonny's waist as Sonny pulled herself closer to Chad. She let her head lean on Chad's shoulder as they strolled back to the house.

**Review! Suggestions!**

**Favorite! Follow! Alert! **

**Tell me a good joke? Tell me a story? Ask me a question? ANYTHING! :]**


End file.
